unite
by kittygirl998939
Summary: when four new generations of DigiDestineds save the digital and human world
1. the begining

**I ****completely made up every digimon in this story that may sound like you already know .**

* * *

on crystal mountain a two legendary digimon meet as a new war for control over the digital and human world take place.

"what are we to do?"a booming voice shakes the earth.

"we must unite all four generations to win this one."a female's voice sounds full of hope.

"are you sure?"booming voice became worried.

"draleomon we have no other choice."female looked to him with fire in her eyes.

"so be it."he flys off.

The female speaking watches her old friend draleomon a huge white dragon fly off as she leans her staff forward. The wind blows at her silver cloak as the words 'DigiDestineds of the all four generations fight together'. With that the woman raised from her on a clear rock and disappeared in to a white light.

In the human word...

some where in new York city penthouse in the city on the 2nd floor in the west wing was sleeping girl .her name shima who was around 16 years of age 5'8" with long curly hair that was the color gold as her blue eyes and peach skin glowed in the dim light. Right now she was still fast asleep in the early morning.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Went off a hello kitty alarm clock.

"hmmmm..."shima shuts it off.

Then a fox looking creature with ribbon around it neck and tail wings on it back walked into the room. Waving its head back and fourth at the curled up shima in bed had shut her alarm clock off knowing she had to get up.

SLAM!

Went the shima's bedroom door.

"RONMON!"shima sat up in bed.

"good your awake."she walked to her place in corner.

shima pulled her self from her bed blocking the sunlight that came from her sky light above placing her feet on the ground. After inching the back of her head she grabbed her digivice before heading to the bathroom.

"later."shima stepped in the restroom.

"i'll be here."ronmon yawned.

Ronmon's place in the corner of shima's room with a doggy bed with pick linning that had a white pillow for comfort. Thats when the smell of burning pot entered the room as shima's door opened.

"morning hampmon!"ronmon knew who it was.

"how you know it was me?"a talk walking pot leaf walked in to the room.

"shouldn't you be with faxon?"she lowered her head .

"uh...lets not bring that up."hampmon slammed the doors closed.

"then why so you smell like burning pot ?"romon covered her nose.

"haha long story."hampmon tried to smile.

Yes that was a long story because faxon shima's older brother was always up early and loved cooking breakfest. On this day hampmon was dancing around the kitchen while faxon was cooking. What ended up happening was hampmon knocked into faxon who was making flaming eggs. Tripping him where the pan of eggs lands on hampmon's head causing smoke to raise as faxon land on the floor. Hampmon ran circles around faxon he got to feet removing the pan form his head as he ran out room yelling ronmon's name.

"no wonder at least you smell is almost gone."ronemon sniffed the air.

"i know."hampmon smiled at her.

"then why are you here?"she hated him beign around.

"to be with my friend."he gav eher puppy eyes .

"hampmon get over your self."she was ready to send him flying.

"please love me."he begged.

the sound of a showed turning off caught ronmon's attention as she zoned a begging hampmon. She gets to her feet ran to the opening back rest room door where a shima wearing a towel came out. Hampmon fainted at the set of the 16 year old girl looked like with smiled across his face.

"perv!"she walked passed him to her closet.

He digivice hangs on the each of her towel as she step into her closet with ronmon by her side who held her get ready for the day. Hampmon then came too form he fainted disappointed he missed ronmon and shima. So he got to his feet quickly leaving her room .

"hampmon there you are!"shima's door swings open.

They stood faxon shima's older brother who was 5'10" around 21 years of age with amber eyes that went with his black hair and peach colored skin. He looked like he saw ghost when he saw hampmon.

"your not mad?" hampmon wanted to cry.

"no your smells gone."faxon sighed.

"yeah you sort of get use to it." hampmon looked at him self in a mirror.

"come on!"faxon reached out his arms for him.

hampmon when set on fire doesn't burn but smokes up the area with the smell of pot that would get anyone high if that breath it in to long. faxon was attached to hampmon since he was his digimon. With that hampmon leaps into his arms rubbing his face in his chest happy his wasn't mad.

"shima!"faxon called to his sister.

"what?"she yelled.

"come on."he wanted her out and ready.

"fine."she walked out dressed.

"nice out fit."he checked her out.

"whatever."she grabbed her d-terminal

"morning ronmon."faxon smiled to her digimon.

"morning."she looks at him blankly.

"marry me?" hampmon yelled at rommon.

"NO!"she yelled at him.

"meannie!" hampmon wanted to cry.

In the business section of Tokyo, japan the electricity field was off the the charts as a dome appeared .people went running before the dome it self became solid object taking up shape over a few electric shops. Tv's in a display window went crazy as a digi-gate opened releasing two champion level digimon. The human around them that were left in the electricity dome black out when hit with electricity bolts.

"time to eat!" one champion level digimon smiled.

"let!"another one looked toward music store.

With that they shattered the glad to the music store nothing the humans that got covered in it. Thats when both the champion level digimon feasted on the electricity devices inside. Stereos, CD players, Walkmans, and other electricity items were swallowed up by champion level digimon .

Out side the digital dome...

"i should of known!"a boy looked to his D-3.

The boy was around 5'11 " with blue hair that was short but slicked back with green eyes and tanned skin. he had tough guy looked to him as floating above the screen of his D-3 was both the champion level digimon as one looked like a walking shark and the other a mutated hawk. The one that looked like a walking shark wokmon the other one that was mutated hawk flightmon. before the could entered the digital dome.

"ready to do this?" the boy looked to his digimon.

"yeah."the digimon posed.

"lets go tokagemon."he ran in the digital dome.

So a mini t-rex digimon runs after the into the dome as wokmon and flightmon had moved on to a another electric store. Acting fast as champion level digimon were about to step on sleeping humans.

"ryo's rage!" tokagemon shots green spheres toward them .

BOOM!

wokmon and flightmon take the full hit of tokagemon's attack.

"hey stop doing that."the boy yelled at wokmon and flightmon.

"yeah right!" flightmon turned to him.

"let get him."wokmon wanted to kill him.

with that they aimed their super wave and feather dance attacks at the boy and tokagemon. When someone yelled out 'Digi-Armor Energize' as his digimon(floating ball of shining light) fused with Noble digiegg.

**tejinamon the noble spirit**

tejinamon looked like a scaled dragon creature with no tail wearing a pendent around its neck.

"get them."the boy yelled out.

"holy blades! "tejinamon attacks blasts super wave and feather dance attacks apart.

BOOM!BAM!

wokmon and flightmon take the full hit of tejinamon's attack.

"you alright my friend?"the boy walked him.

"yeah who are you?" he looked him over

"i am jacob a 2nd generation DigiDestined."he introduced him self.

he bowed to the boy in front of him as he looked at the 5'9" male with blue hair and pink eyes that went with his white skin. He wore monk style clothing as he reached the boy in front of him .

"the name is yunta i am 2nd generation DigiDestined too."yunta got to his feet.

"i am his digimon tokagemon."his digimon smiled.

"lets Digivolve." yunta pulled out his D-Terminal and D-3.

When yunta yelled out 'Digi-Armor Energize' as his tokagemon fused with kindness digiegg.

**roromon the sympathetic one **

roromon looked like a human dragon with to balls of light floating on top of his head .

"flames of warm-heart!" roromon lunched his attack at wokmon.

"holy blades! "tejinamon lunch another attack at flightmon.

wokmon and flightmon then dissolve into infinitesimal bits of data as roromon and tejinamon absorb their data. After that the dome around the thrashed area disappeared leaving two rotten stores. roromon and tejinamon turned in to their in-training forms as the boys ran off. The people that were asleep during the battle did see the digimon or the boy running away from the scene.

They boy stopped at a intersection few blocks from the business area where the attack took place. Yunta hits the ground with kibamon still on his head since he ran as fast as he could.

"glad we didn't get caught this time." Yunta caught his breath.

"your telling me?" kibamon was relieved.

"come manamon we most return to the shrine."jacob was about to cross the street.

"alright ."manamon smiled.

"hey thanks for the help ." Yunta yelled to jacob.

"welcome fellow DigiDestined." jacob shouts back to him.

With that jacob crossed the street heading back to his more as yunta got to his feet taking kibamon in his arms. he then started to head soccer practice for the day clipping his d-3 to his belt loop.

In the Ny city...

"you sure?"shima spoke into a headset.

"yeah!"leomon answered her.

"thank you leomon."she removed her head set

then she took a thumb tack and placed it on her map above her bed saying thats the 5th attack in the human world this month.

"atleast we know there are fellow DigiDestineds out there."ronmon assured her.

"you mean those two we know of."she sighed.

"hey dinner time."hampmon opens shima's bed room door.

With that shima grabbed her D-Terminal and D-3 with ronmon right behind her .


	2. the battles

**This chapter is where the other DigiDestineds come in and may not be what you looking for so turn back!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

in mars, Florida...

a man around 5'9" with chameleon eyes that was said to change with his mood as he short length hair with white tips was tied back. his aqua blue colored skin glowing in the dimlight. He arranged some flowers that a girl took to the front since he was in the storage area.

"thank kada!"the girl smiled at him.

"go deliver those."he sighed.

"oh...sorry about that."she ran to front .

He waved his head back and fourth as he sat upon a stood taking up his 'flight weekly' magazine. He was about to bite into apple when when a scream came from the front of the flower shop. What he notice was the electricity devices around him was going on and off as more screams filled the air. When he ran to the front of the shop to see it trashed and the girl and the costumer getting attack by scaled tiger.

"claw strike!" scaled tiger aimed for the the girl and the costumer .

Acting fast he says 'Execute! human Spirit Evolution' as he went from human male to soulmon. This digimon form was human form male figure covers in light blue spheres and white lines with no face. He then got in the way of scaled tiger's claw strike protecting the girl and the costumer.

"what are you?" scaled tiger looked him over.

"its soulmon."he was pissed.

"will the name is manniemon."he bowed.

"the die!" soulmon goes after him.

That last thing manniemon even saw was soulmon using pan tip attack on him saving the shop. By then the the girl and the costumer had fainted during the short battle form shock of another digimon entering the room. So soulmon turned back in normal human name kada who put away his D-Tector .

"that is that."he sighed.

"mr.kada."the girl came too.

"you alright?"he turned to her.

"fine."she looked around.

"what happen to the shop?"he acted like nothing happen.

"you wouldn't believe me if i told you ."she got to her feet .

"then make me."he smiled.

in small town, texas a young girl who is a DigiDestined that can morph into a Digimon is battling harpiemon. She was on her way form school when a digital dome was formed near a electric warehouse . So she got her D-Tector from her bag and she spirit Evolved into wendymon. The fight between her and harpiemon broke out in the field when she got her out of the warehouse.

The girl got into the warehouse through the hole formed by harpiemon who was feasting on digital devices. She was glad the warehouse only stored old hand radios and computer parts. Right now the girl was trying to stay alive after getting 'thousand claw kick' from harpiemon.

"claw strike!" harpiemon aims for girl's wings.

"wind twister!"wendymon counter attacks.

BOOM!

As both attacks canceled each other out.

Wendymon looked like a very busty female human with lavender color bikini with matching boots as her wings looked like that of a butterfly.

"damn you girl!" harpiemon got to her feet .

"its Wendymon to you ."she lands near by.

"claw strike!" harpiemon aims for girl once more.

With that the girl says 'Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution' as she went from wendymon to hurricanemon. This digimon form was beast form color light silver and lavender with wings looked like that of a butterfly. she the dodges few more claw strikes jumping back and fourth from building to building.

"how can you know where you going when you were a blind child?" harpiemon couldn't believe what she was seeing.

When harpiemon was eating she spotted a human girl around 4'2" with red eyes and white short and straight hair that went with her sheet white skin. carrying a D-Tector dressed in drab and simple clothing. She wasn't carrying a digimon with her meaning she had to be a generation 4 DigiDestined. If only harpiemon didn't over estimated the defeat of this human girl so quickly.

"advanced echo location!" hurricanemon turned to harpiemon.

"your Fractal Code is mine!" harpiemon came at her.

Rolling her pure color eyes knowing where harpiemon was going to come form hurricanemon she jumped into the air. Thinking fast uses her 'call of typhoon' attack that ripped up harpiemon's wings.

"MY BEAUIFUL WINGS!"harpiemon crash lands.

"say good bye!"hurricanemon lands near her.

call of typhoon was the last thing harpiemon was a tunnels of wind crackling with blue energy. With that harpiemon was no more when hurricanemon turned in the human girl. She then pressed a button on her D-Tector that adsorb the Fractal Code of the destroyed digimon.

"that was easy!"she sighed.

The girl tucks her D-Tector in to her bag as she ran off when she heard sirens coming her way .one thing she learned of being a DigiDestined was never get caught after taking a bad digimon down. She didn't want to late for her piano recital she was preforming in for her teacher.

Now in Cameron, north Carolina were in at out skirts of town a fight was ending.

Two people who were at home for with their digimon resting up until they had to head to work. They were alerted that puttymon was in their area over their digivices by leomon who gave them their locations. So they got to their feet with they're digimon and went to where they were told.

"careful spearmon."a man cheered his digimon on.

"head lock him fatymon."a women yelled.

the man was around 6'1" with dark brown hair that was highlighted green and purple in a mohawk went with his emarld eyes and brown skin. He had a baggy clothes on as he kept his eyes on a red ball with stumpy legs, and owned cat like eyes with 3 long pillars coming from it head. Its tail was on fire this digdmon was known as spearmon.

The women was around 5'2" with short blond hair that went with her green eyes and tanned skin as she had a punk rock look to her. She was yelling at around green ball with metal spike going down its back side. As its tail swings back and fourth slapping a evil digimon this digimon was known as fatymon.

"slapping hands!"puttymon went for spearmon.

POW!POW!POW!

Spearmon got slapped around .

"flaming tail!" fatymon catches puttymon's hands on fire.

As puttymon was trying to put the flames out on his hand fatymon got spearmon out of the way. The man acted fast when spearmon was going to get hit with a 'laughing joke' from puttymon pissed off.

"Digi-Modify."the man Card Slash 'downgrade' through his D-Power .

With that spearmon Digivolved to fatemon who was fatter form of spearmon with 3 circles on his head with wings on his back side. He had hooves and the same tail as he used a 'faith headbutt ' sending puttymon in to a dumpster.

"i stick." puttymon was covered in trash.

"ready to give up yet?" fatymon jumped up and down.

"because we're not giving up until your dead." fatemon yelled at the dumpster.

"you little... laughing joke . "puttymon blasts them from the dumpster.

They both had to dodge the attack barely missed it as they were knocked to there butts .then topple over with puttymon covered in trash and smelled like a rotting banana peel . Both the girl and girl were down wind of him and regretting they could smell since puttymon was killing them with his new smell.

"you dead."the women pulled out her D-Terminal and D-3.

When women yelled out 'Digi-Armor Energize' as fatymon fused with wisdom digiegg.

**Musicmon the being of sensibly **

**"**faith headbutt .**" **fatemon lunched his attack.

"sound blast."Musicmon launched her attack.

Bey bye puttymon as both digimon adsorbed puttymon's data.

"lets go guys."the man yelled to mega level digimon.

"good work fabian."the girl placed her D-Terminal and D-3 in her purse.

"thanks eureka."he smiled.

As their digimon returned to their rookies form they were out of the there .


	3. they meet

"your not helping ."ronmon looked hampmon over.

"how can i when i look like a pot leaf."he shots back.

"shut it!"she glared at him.

"marry me and i will."he smiled.

"bite me!"she walked away from him.

The digimon of shima and her brother were walking down the hallways of their tokyo home since faxon has business there. That gave shima the chance to search for the two DigiDestined children leomon told her about. Right now it was 12:00 o'clock at night for them as the digimon were heading to the kitchen for found.

"come hurry up."hampmon's gut growled.

"i am trying here."ronmon yelled at him.

"try harder."he complained.

"whatever..."she rolled her eyes.

She was standing on a stool reaching for the tin of cookies shima baked the day before when they arrived in Tokyo. Hampmon was stuck holding the chair that ronmon stood on as she reached for the tin. what they didn't know was a dressed female standing behind them with crossed arms.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?"shima 's voice caught there attention.

Five minutes later...

ronmon and hampmon explained them selves sot pissed shima who was about to leave the house to look around Tokyo. Instead she found her digimon and her brother's digimon in the kitchen.

"she put me up to it." ronmon she points to hampmon .

"i have a sweet tooth." hampmon whined.

"heard of veggies."shima helled at him.

"yuck i like your cookies." hampmon winked at her.

"you a straight digimon hampmon."shima was grossed out.

"will thank you ." hampmon smiled.

shima wanted to delete hampmon after hearing those words but calmed down happy he had good sense of taste. So she reward him with her cookies that night as ronmon was given some also. When morning came rolling around faxon found his sister and the digimon curled up in the living room with each other. The tin of cookies were clean out in th kitchen table was covered in crumbs.

"kids these days."he cleaned up.

after ward faxon sat at the counter on a stool that smelled of ronmon's paws sipping coffee. Shima and the digimon awoke quickly from there slumber heading to the kitchen for food.

"morning ."shima sat by her brother.

"hi!"hampmon jumped on the counter.

"hey ."ronmon yawned.

"i am going out."shima stated.

"fine take hampeon with you then."advised.

"his annoying."ronmon groaned.

"fine."shima couldn't let her brother down.

She grabbed a bite to eat before heading for the back door as their caretaker came into clean up the place. Ronmon and hampmon tagged along as shima's digivice swings back and fourth from her clip. She wanted to check out the place where wild digimon attacked after getting the location.

"stay on your feet you too."she warned Ronmon and hampmon.

"right." Ronmon and hampmon answered her.

she was stared at when she was spotted walking with a huge pot leaf on her shoulder and weird looking fox by her side. She didn't give care as kids asked where she got it thinking they were toys.

Upon taking the subway a boy was around 5'11 " with blue hair that was short but slicked back with green eyes and tanned skin. he had tough guy looked to him as floating above the screen of his D-3 was both the rookie level digimon ronmon and hampmon. So he picked up his gym ball interested.

"that girl must be a DigiDestined."tokagemon points to ronmon and hampmon.

"then what makes her a generation 1 ,2 or 3."the boy puts away his digivice.

"lets go meet her ."suggested tokagemon.

"fine."he got up from his sit.

Thats when shima's digivice started to go off showing her a rookie level digimon tokagemon alarming ronmon and hampmon. When the train stopped the crowds of people poured out relieving tokagemon and the male DigiDestined. She notice the male with gym bag hanging on his shoulder and a tokagemon by his side.

"mushi mushi my name is shima 2nd generation DigiDestined."she stated.

"i am her digimon ronmon."ronmon yawned.

"i am her older brother's hampmon."hampmon smiled.

"seems you know Japanese."the boy sat down by her setting his bag aside .

"what sport do you play?"she looked over the bag.

"soccer mostly."he leaned back in his seat.

the boy had just come from a soccer game this morning with tokagemon as his cheering party. So he decided to take the subway home sick and tired of the fan girls offering him rides. When he saw the girl and the two digimon he knew he most have found what he had found another DigiDestined like him.

"you forgot to tell me youy name ?"shima asked him.

"the name is yunta i am 2nd generation DigiDestined too."he got comfortable with her.

"what digieggs do you have?"she saw his D-Terminal and D-3 .

"inner-strength and kindness ."he pulled out his D-Terminal .

"love and caring."she named hers.

"...but act she likes a bitch."ronmon stated.

"RONMON!"shima yelled at her.

tokagemon and Hampmon started laughing as they got the joke ronmon gave to yunta. The joke was that shima acted like heartless bitch instead of caring school girl half the time.

"since i found you i have to find the others."shima stated.

"you mean jacob and his digimon magicmon ."yunta told her.

"you already met him?"she asked.

"yeah during a digimon battle few days back." tokagemon answered .

"what was he like?"she asked.

jacob was around 5'9" with blue hair and pink eyes that went with his white skin. He wore monk style clothing. his digimon magicmon was glowing ball of light with cheery glow in his eye. Shima, ronmon and hampmon were happy that he was 2nd generation DigiDestined like them.

"so where is he?"asked ronmon.

"a temple called shrine of the monks."answered tokagemon.

"what stop is that?"asked shima.

"shinta!"said yunta.

"we miss it?"hampmon was worried.

"no!" tokagemon and yunta answered at the same time.

"good that where we're stopping at ."stated shima.

When they got to shinta sub-way stop shima, tokagemon , yunta, ronmon and hampmon got off. People cleared a path for them with them saw a mini t-rex ,tokagemon, walking .so they crossed the street heading to the shrine of the monks that help the 3rd DigiDestined they were looking for.

When they came upon shrine of the monks...

the place had a 13th century Japanese look to it for a place for worship for men of religion.

"this place is weird."shima was creeped out.

"hope he knows we're here ."yunta looked at the huge entrance gates.

"the D-3 has a built-in Digimon Analyzer. This function is activated when the 2nd generation DigiDestined partner directly meets a another digimon."shima explained.

"oh..." tokagemon and Hampmon got it.

"hey friends."magicmon called to them .

The glowing ball of light sat upon the top of the entrance gates happy to see new digimon. tokagemon , ronmon and hampmon glowed with joy to see magicmon as small door opened for them.

"I am jacob a 2nd generation DigiDestined."he introduced him self to them.

"my name is shima 2nd generation DigiDestined also ."she stated.

"be luck y i found her after taking the sub-way home from soccer."yunta stropped his bag .

They were invited into the temple by jacob who lets magicmon play with tokagemon, ronmon, and hampmon. He was surprised to find out that shima lived all the way in the states. Along with her older brother was who was a generation three DigiDestined that owned hampmon. After their meeting that lasted for some time shima left the boys with information on how to contact her.

she left with yunta and tokagemon as ronmon and hampmon tagging along taking her home. He didn't want the girl to get hurt since it was getting dark outside since they were at that temple for hours on end. He tried to invite her to one of his soccer matches when she was still in japan.

On the other half of the world...

in San antano ,texas during a wrestling match in the rent dome down town back stage spearmon was watching the screen . Fabian had match here against ben 'crasher' caright for his title.

"this sucks".spearmon rolled over in his sit.

That when he saw shield like dragon like digimon with no back legs sitting on the shoulders of a 5'1" black long hair and eye with pale rose skin female. wearing emo/goth style clothing.

"man Fabian will kill me if i leave ."spearmon whined.

At that very moment ring side fatymon spotted the same girl with the same digimon that spearmon saw. Fatymon was lucky she was resting on her partners's head when she spotted the girl.

"hey eureka look!"fatymon waved it tail in her face.

"what?" she said.

"a another DigiDestined."points to the girl with her tail.

"girl or guy?"she asked.  
"girl since she has a rack on her."she looked her over.

"what generation?"she smiled.

"i think 1 ."the saw a tag and crest.

"her crest?"he knew some about generation one's.  
"creative. "she zoned in the sign in the crest.

She knew she found that one night stand that Fabian was looking for tonight if he won this match. So she sent a intern with VIP pass to the girl ands hr mutant lizard to join them back stage. After Fabian's match eureka met him back stage where the girl was waiting in the green getting hit on.

"hey you and me the locker room what you say?"fam was bothering her.

"no ."her digimon spoke for her.

"suit your self good looking." he left.

That when spearmon took the chance to walk up to the girl and her digimon after leaving the locker room. When he made it to the green room since he hated getting caught by yupo Fabian's rival .

"hi!"he said .

"what are you?" the girl's digimon answered her.

"i am spearmon and the wrestler you saw was Fabian my partner."he posed.

"oh..."the girl laughed  
"well friend i am cleantha a generation 1 and this is my partner bokusmon."the girl smiled.

"i know i you spotted from screen."spearmon points to the screen.

"spearmon...hey ." fatymon called to him.

Spearmon and fatymon got into a mini fight before bokusmon jumped in pinning them both down with his shield blast .

"hi i am fatymon."she winked at bokusmon.  
"bokusmon." she bowed to her.

Fabian was in his sweat covered costume looking for spearmon only to find a hot little number in the green room. when spearmon caught up to Fabian at the doorway who found out the girl's name was cleantha. Fatymon ran to eureka who walked pass the room talking to eddy.

Let just say when Fabian and cleantha got along that night after his other match as he took her back to hotel room. That was the night spearmon and bokusmon had sleep over as moaning came from bed room Fabian and cleantha were in.


	4. coming together

i girl with flowing white hair and red eyes as she entered the flower shop looking around the place .her digivice that was clipped to her skirt loop as the girl behind the counter called to her to service her.

"may i help you ?"the girl looked to the person.

"i am here to see kada."she stated.

"be right back."she walked off.

when she left the girl in the front to get kada the other girl pulled a had set out that was hook up to her digivice. On the other line was shima who was wearing a matching head set sitting in Japanese cafe.

"well...ciel?"shima's voice was stern.

"found him. "she said in serous tone.

"good i am returning from japan tomorrow ."shima told her the game plan.

"then i'll meet you at your apartment by then." ciel went with it.

that when the girl a kada came from the back talking about why a girl needs to see him that he doesn't know. When he set eyes on ciel who's digivice was in plain site hooked up to a headset she wore. So the girl was told to mind the front as he and the lady friend went to the back of the flower shop.

"who are you ?"he asked.

"ciel is may name i am a generation 4."she followed him.

"same here call me kada."he got a sit out for her.

"i know you name thanks to leomon and shima."she explained.

"who?"he needed to understand.

she explained They were all needed in the digital world soon by the women in the silver cloak. Shima was collecting their data for them to know about each other for when they had to save their world. She told him she was heading to new york where they girl and her brother lived.

"i can get you their faster?"he said.

"that would be great buy how?"she asked .

"i own my own plane i can fly us there."he smiled .

"nice."she liked that.

he didn't know why he agreed to take her to NY him self since she looked like she could handle her self. Maybe it was she was generation 4 DigiDestined just like he was answering the call. With that he got his things together as the girl stay ed with him until that arrived at his private hanger.

"how can you pay for this?"

"lets just say i invested my money wisely when i younger."

everything was loaded up into the back of plane as the belted in before they took off in to the sky. He asked her way she had once looked at him through out the whole day only to get the answer she's blind and albino. Those too things didn't shake him much since he told her he had light blue skin. They both laughed at their genetic differences as the plane hurried to their location.

In the digital world...

BOOM!

As a women was blasted into a grove of trees.

"take that old women."a tree made of white jade laughed at her.

"it claymorymon ."telepathic spoke to him.

"seems your still here."he hated this.

"it will take lot more to destroy me trejadmon."she got to her feet.

she then removed her self form the turned up tree and plants she dusted the dried mud and dirt form her self. trejadmon the lunched a 'poison branches ' toward damage area claymorymon was in.

"DIE!"he yelled the area blow up.

That when he was hit from behind and the sides with 'stars of justice' claymorymon was safe and sound behind him. He reminds him she was a legendary digimon who knew few tricks to keep her self alive. She flips her staff in her hands before hitting him out side the head with it that sent him flying in to the area she was just in.

"DAMN!"he needed to work harder to kill her.

he then got to his roots doing 'dark roots' as he planted his feet into the soil under them with a evil grin. Claymorymon didn't know what was going on the plants life and everything else started to slowly dies. That when she took off in to the air spinning her staff in her right hand keeping a eye on trejadmon.

"time to die !" trejadmon laughed.

with the 'dark roots' came shooting out of the ground forming a cage around the calm Claymorymon. She then crossed her arms and legs while floating within the cage staring at trejadmon. With evil grin he sent out dark waves that would kill i living creature in minutes as they hither body over and over again. She never once showed that twisted tree the pain that she was getting form his attack.

"STINGING TOUNCH!"slime like missals take out the cage.

"WHAT?" trejadmon lost hold

"your dead !"a human girl sounds pissed.

"who are you?" trejadmon couldn't see her.

"a generation 1 DigiDestined thats here to end your life."she stated.

with that a jellylike creature tackled him form behind as a human girl helpedClaymorymon up. Trejadmon then started getting slapped around by the tentacles of the jellylike creature.

"jellymon handle ugly I'll care forClaymorymon."the girl yelled to her.

"alright daintha."her digimon tossed the tree into a wall.

Claymorymon opened her as he body took flight meaning the human girl let her go as she started to heal. Jellymon backed out of the way when the tree said something about all digimon need to be reprogrammed. That was the problem in the digital world as black wire tried connecting it self to jellymon's head.

"tri star!" Claymorymon held up her staff.

BOOM!

Trejadmon was hit with powerful star shaped commit.

Then Claymorymon hit the ground after using up her remanding energy fainting form a dizzy spell. The human girl and her digimon then picked Claymorymon up and head off to the dojo .

"job will done."the girl looked to her partner.

"do true."jellymon gave her a high five.

Then came upon a Japanese style dojo that was on top of mountain with barrier around it. The girl and jellymon passed the barrier where they were greeted by Piximon who wasn't happy.

"she alright yup-yup?"piximon looked Claymorymon over.

"no she badly beaten up."the girl hated looking at her.

"this is bad yup-yup."he sighed.

"glad you point that out."jellymon rolled her eyes at him.

"trying to get me mad yup-yup?"piximon hated when she did that.

"no!"she stated.

with that the girl the jellymon carried the recovering Claymorymon to the dojo and laid her in a room to heal up and rest. Thats when jellymon returned to her baby form jell-omon that the girl carried to her room.

"what are we going to do ?"the girl sighed.

"me don't know." jell-omon wanted to cry.

this had been the 6th attack on a legendary digimon this week she had to jump in to battle and save. This new threat wants to reprogram all digimon to hate humans starting with the most of Ultimate Digimon . Right now she had to care for a hurt Reppamon, burned Pandamon, blind Insekimon, and for a baby Cocomon.

"stay here jell-omon."she kissed her forehead.

"alright." jell-omon giggled.

she went off to her job as she knew piximon was still scouting around the mountain it self for other hurt digimon. The girl went form room to room changing bandages and dressing wounds before she pass out in Claymorymon's room. She looked over at the laying women who was healing slowly glad the digital world didn't loose yet another legendary digimon to reprograming.

"if there others out there like me get here fast because there isn't going to be digital world anymore."she lets tear fall form her eyes.


	5. search

"thanks leomon." a girl sadly answered him.

shima removed her head set after hearing leomon how claymorymon was almost reprogrammed. She smiled when she remembered meeting the two male DigiDestineds in japan she wish would have come with her to the states. She knew yunta became interested in her after they met. So she grabbed her bag as ronmon waits for her out side her door with hampmon.

"ready guys?"shima left her room.

"yeah!"ronmon and hampmon both answered her.

"lets go then." she walked passed them.

today was the day she and along with they're visitors were going to digital world to aid in the fight against the the new foe. Her brother was waiting for her wth the digimon with their guests in his study.

"i am glad my sister found you two."faxon smiled.

"same here."kada said.

"she's a smart girl."ciel was impressed.

"we know." the digimon stated.

faxon then smiled at the fact his sister wasn't like every other person he met in his life time thanks to the day .that was the day he and her along with the other became DigiDestineds as the war in digital world was just beginning.

_Shima's and his story:_

_a ten years faxon and 5 year old shima were in the saint bleeding heart hospital. One was in th waiting room with his aunt the other was in room hooked up sot machines. The one hooked up sot those machines as you guessed was little shima. He and faxcon lost their only parents in a crash that happen hours ago._

_The whole family found out that faxon had Glaucoma in both his eyes form the family doctor. They say the father was so broken up over the father his son may go blind he got distracted while driving. The mother tried make him notice the car that was going sot hit him, but it was to late. The kids survived the crash like i said as their parent will you et the picture._

_The aunt left faxon alone to fetch him and her something to eat as shima was rest peaceful in her room. That when the electric devices in the hospital went haywire. That where a women i silver robe and leomon enter the human world . Faxon was met by women in silver robe who gzave him his digivice and digiegg._

_When leomon was taking to long the women found him weeping out the dieing girl. Shima was revived by the women and given her new friend and digivice. The hospital staff was amazed with shima's recovery the nest day. Form that day on she and her brother stayed in contact with digital world._

That the end of the story for now...

shima entered the room tossing her brother his digimon playing cards that he placed in the holder on his belt . Hampmon jumped on to his shoulder as kada and ciel checked their digivices . Shima opened a Digi-Port that was a programs that serve as gateways to the Digital World.

"lets hit this."faxon winked at all of them.

"here we come Digital World."kada walked through the Digi-Port .

"YAHOO!"cheered hampmon.

"lets party!"ronmon followed .

"yay!"ciel entered Digi-Port slowly.

Shima was fast behind everyone as they entered a tunnel full of data from ages of computers. When they came through the end of the Digi-Port they appeared in piximon's dojo in front of the girl her jell-omon.

"took you guys long enough."a girl's voice caught their attention.

"hey diantha."faxon knew who it was.

"faxon hows you site?"she notice his eyes.

"fine for now."he got to his feet .

the other were helped to their feet by their digimon as ciel and kada were greeted by jell-omon's smiling face. Diantha was surprised to meet two generation 4DigiDestineds with unqie genetic treats.

"blue skin ." Diantha looked kada over.

"my eyes also change color according to my mood."he blushed when he spotted her watching him.

"i am blind, albino and i have genetic disorder where i can't mature."ciel stated.

"uh...thanks." Diantha was caught off guard.

"just wanted to get rid any uncomfortable feelings out of the way."ciel fixed her hair.

Shortly after they were joined by fabian, eureka,and cleantha along with their digimon. Met me tell you fabian was clearly in love with cleantha at the way he was holding her so close his body. Thats when spearmon and bokusamon spilled that their partners were together. Few in the gang freak out ,fainted or even started laughing at the through of gentle girl like cleantha would be with a muscle head like fabian.

"that is so wrong."daintha slapped her self.

"at least she's happy."ciel smiled.

"i never wanted to know this."faxon stood there with his left eye brow twitching.

"some one was my brain out with soap."eureka hated hearing about this again.

"like that can happen ."shima rolled her eyes.

"why couldn't i be deaf."kada stated.

that when leomon showed two more boys in the room the room that other DigiDestineds were placed .

"the name is yunta i am 2nd generation DigiDestined too."yunta looked at everyone.

"i am his digimon tokagemon."his digimon smiled.

"i am jacob a 2nd generation DigiDestined also my new friends."he introduced him self.

"just call me manamon."a floating ball of shining light smiled at them.

With that the remending eight glad to have more people on their team introducing them selves to them. Shima had walked out of the room followed by ronmon pulling out her digivice.

"what are you doing?"ronmon caught shima.

"getting rae and lilly."she remembered to last DigiDestineds.

"i hope felinemon and toramon behave them selves since last time."ronmon remembered they digimon.

"jealous?"shima asked her.

"no !"she turned away .

When shima's digivice opened the Digi-Port that leads to the human world she was form in first place. when she stepped through along with ronmon they ended up coming out of broken tv set . They looked around the dimly lighted dressing room that had rack of clothing .

"where's toramon?"ronmon couldn't see him.

"over here."ball shape cat waved to them.

Sitting at one of the many vanity stands that had a poorly working lights that surrounded the mirror. The ball shape cat sat on the only chair that had even legs with working back side happy to see them.

"where's rae?"asked shima.

"stripping what else." toramon jumped on the vanity.

"forgot his male stripper."ronmon crawled under the vanity.

"great."shima sat on the chair.

Yes all the DigiDestined that was partner with toramon is a male stripper for a living!

"he done with his book yet?"asked shima.

"no he got started on chapter 3 this morning."toramon swings his tail back and fourth.

before they could finish they conversation a guy around 5'5" with black hair and red eyes that went with his white came into the larger room. If only he notice the girl and two digimon that sat at his vanity.The girl and the digimon knew right off he was in the buff with nothing but towel on his shoulders.

"you been working out!"shima's voice caught his attention.

"SHIMA!"he covered his lower section.

Shima as she reached out to him with his folded clothing in hand knowing he had just came form perform. This guy was the kind who would remove everything when he stripped for the ladies . When he came back to the joined dressing room to change and leave for the day .right now he was surprised to see two digimon and the girl he was seeing waiting for him.

"be dressed then we can go."rae smiled at shima.

"after this we need to find lilly."she remembered the last one.

"she's working same as me tonight."rae went to dress.

"damn!"shima kicked the wall.

"poorfelinemon."ronmon yawned.

"lucky."toramon whined.

Before shima could kicked the wall anymore rae who was dressed an already to go wrapped his arms around her waist. Shima feeling safe in his arms turned around to meet his lips as ha tag and crest hang on his neck.

"i missed you."rae placed his forehead on hers.

"then come live in NY with me and faxon please?"she asked.

"alright you win when this is all over I'll move in with you."he vowed.

"great."toramon danced.

"whoopie!"ronmon waved her tail.

Rae grabbed his bag still holding on to shima's waist as her digivice opened another Digi-Port that leads where lilly was.


	6. more coming

"destroy humans!destroy humans!destroy humans!"digimon chanted.

Thousands on thousands of digimon stood in groups chanting 'destroy humans!' over and over again. There stood a human shape digimon with smile on their face watching the mindless, reprogrammed digimon chant.

"soon those humans will be no more and digimon will act on their own." a laugh came from the digimon's throat.

Thats when data gather from the killings of 10 other legendary digimon was spread out through out the crowd. They all changed appearance quickly and were set out to bring in the new world. Laughing could be heard from some where else as a bat crossed with cat flys toward the noise.

"master we have bad news."he scream carrying a picture.

"what batremon!"he looked to the sorry excuse of a Hench man.

"their here! their here!"he flashed the picture.

"who?"he looked the picture over.

"the DigiDestineds."he cryed.

"this is going to be fun."he gave a devilish smirk.

With that the hunt for the DigiDestineds was on !

At a male's club...

rae with a sleepy shima in his lap wait in the dressing room filled with half naked women . Their digimon were with felinemon finding in the sully closet that was barely used by anyone. they were placed their by lilly's boss since she was entertaining some guys in the VIP lounge.

"so sugar you want some."a women winked at rae.

"nope!"he waved his head no.

"come on not like that sleeping betty in you lap is doing anything."she posed.

"sorry nope!"he refused.

the women just blows him kiss not knowing the guy she talked too was male stripper him self. he knew his job didn't bother shima since they started dating few years back when she found him through his digimon. That when topless girl around 5 feet with black hair ,red eyes and white skin walked in .

"shima! Rae! hey guys."lilly was glad to see them.

"hey your self." rae waved to her.

"you done entertaining? "felinemon came from her hiding spot.

"yeah so why you guys here?"

"shima came to bring you guys yo digital world."

"oh...didn't know that was this week."

lilly and rae were told in a mass e-mail by shima to come to digital world soon with their digimon. The problem they weren't a date on when to arrive so they both agreed to leave at the end of week. Now having shima and rae here told her the digital word was in trouble .she pulled her clothes grabbing her things and left with rae and the digimon out the back door.

In the business section of austin...

the electricity field was off the the charts as a dome appeared .people went running before the dome it self became solid object taking up shape over a few electric shops. Tv's in a display window went crazy as a digi-gate opened releasing two champion level digimon. The human around her that were left in the electricity dome black out when hit with electricity bolts.

"where are they!" one champion level digimon smiled.

The dome around her disappeared after she fed from the near by electrically street lights. She looked around for any trances of humans unset their were none to only closed up shops. She crushed a few lamps and even a mail box or two while searching for 'wondering kitty'. She tried looking around a another club called 'dancing fox' but couldn't find her targets(in a human form).

"must find my targets."she took human form.

She became a leggy-blue eyed-blond that wore tight fitting clothes as she looked foe a certain building. As she started to walk she got a a lot of allot of attention from other males and females with her human looks. So they got shocked by bolts of lighting they wore came from the hot women.

"the shop is this way."lilly points.

"i think we're going the same way we came."shima yawned.

"like i care."toramon stated.

"you look like a ball shaped care you should."ronmon sterned answered him.

"don't go there fox!**" **felinemon said slyly.

"it ronmon to you."she shouts at her.

"what ever."she walked passed her.

rae then held on to the sleepy shima who awoke in his arms when they left the 'wondering kitty' through back way. Lilly and felinemon were glad that they came by like this knowing something was wrong. right now they needed to find a tv set so that shima could open a Digi-Port .

"found you!"the leggy-blue eyed-blond points to them.

"rae you cheated on me!"shima pulled her self from his grip.

"i maybe stripper but i don't cheat on my girl friend."rae yelled hurt.

"you better not!"ronmon wanted to slapped him.

before anyone could speak again a digital dome formed over them as the leggy-blue eyed-blond sheds her human form. Shima's Digimon Analyzer showing them that this digimon was champion level name voletmon.

ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!

Lighting was tossed at the small group

they dodge few a hits as felinemon and toramon attacked right back along aside ronmon. Voletmon only moved out of the way placing ronmon in a trapped that shocked her on and on again. Shima wasn't any help during the battle since she was hit and got a 3rd degree burn.

"your going down!" voletmon laughed.

"AAAAAAAAH!"ronmon yelled in pain.

ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!

Went the shocks to ronmon

with that rae set the hurt shima aside after using his handkerchief and hair tie to bandage up her burn. Lilly kept them safe when she and felinemon get ready to digivolve as her digivice ,crest,and tag glowed .a beam of light came from the digivice aimed for her tag and crest hitting felinemon bathing her in white light.

"felinemon digivolve to spinxmon."she yelled out.

That the light stretched her body in all different ways as it disappeared leaving behind a neko looking digimon with stars all over her.

"claw slash!" spinxmon scratched voletmon.

voletmon was set flying into the near but construction site that was ready demolition in the morning. Rae and toramon got ronmon out of the electrically trap getting ready to digivolve as his digivice ,crest,and tag glowed .a beam of light came from the digivice aimed for her tag and crest hitting toramon bathing his in white light.

"toramondigivolve to nekomon."he yelled out.

The light fade away leaving behind a bigger version of toramon with longer tail and feather near ears and detachable paws.

"need some help."nekomon lands near spinxmon.

"yes i do!" spinxmon got out of his way.

"paw stomp!"he lunched the attack at voletmon.

Voletmon was too hurt from the 2nd attack to move or even fight back as she just fell apart cursing them. Both spinxmon and nekomon de-digivolove to their baby forms when the digital dome disappeared around them.

"good work popokimon."rae hugged the baby digimon.

"alright lilimon."lilly kissed her digimon.

Afterward they helped shima and ronmon to their feet finding a broken tv that helped them open a digi-port right ot piximon's dojo.

"what happen to her?"diantha found them.

"we were attack what do you think?!"rae held on to shima.

Diantha order dolmon to take lilly and lilimon to a room where they would be staying in. shima was placed in her room with rae after cleaning her wound. Ronmon who didn't have injures cared for popokimon.


	7. a girl

"she alright?"leomon looked over her bandage burn.

"yes no emotional damage just that burn is all."diantha explained.

"good."he ran a hand down shima's cheek.

After hearing shima had returned from getting rae and lilly leomon rushed to the other room to find her wrapped in rae's arms .right now rae had left shima indiantha's care for the time being to meet the other DigiDestineds with lilly. 

"she been asleep all night and this morning." diantha was done with changing the bandages.

Leomon never answered diantha as she left the room with dolmon right behind for her to care for the other recovering digimon. Looking down at shima reminded him of the first day they had met.

_Story begins..._

_shima only three years old and her brother faxon was only six years old were in a hospital. Both were their for two different reasons as one laid dieing in a hospital cot the other with his aunt in the waiting room._

_This all happen when faxon was sent to stay for the night as his sister and their parents were driving home from a friends place. Their car got in a crash ending their parents lives .the reuse teams got shima out of there in time as she was hanging on to life by a string. Contacting her aunt who was now the their legal guardian brought faxon over to hospital his sister was in ._

_Shima was placed in private room with breathing machine and blood being pumped into her small frame. That when the electrical wave made the_ _hospital_ _electrical systems go crazy. Thats leomon appeared with women in silver robe as they carried a digivice and digieggs with them. When leomon went to delivery shima's digivice and egg to her the sight of her laying there tore through his heart. _

_After leaving the things he was ordered to leave with her he vowed to be came apart of her life. Faxon was happy to have a friend named seedmon and a digivice of his own that came from women in the silver cloak. shima on the other hand got better quickly with her new friend ribbonmon .through out the years she was visited by leomon who became a new father to her ._

_Story ends..._

"hmmmmmmmm..."shima awoke.

"shima!"leomon called to her.

"mm...leomon!"she looked to him.

"i was worried."he reach out to helped her .

"oh...sorry about that ."she took his hand.

Shima was pulled into leomon's lap where he held her in protective embrace with tears flooding out his eyes at once. Shima sat there listening to each one of his words of concern for her when he found out she was hurt. 

"shima!"someone called from the door frame.

"RAE!"she smiled when she saw their face.

"may i come in?"he asked.

"heck yeah!"she happily answered.

Leomon had placed shima on pillow for comfort when so she could chat with rae who entered the room at her request. He took a sit near her on a pillow she laid out for him as he was followed by their digimon.

"hey cat man how you doing?"toramon winked at him.

"leave him alone."ronmon dumped toramon .

"bite me."toramon hissed at ronmon.

"like i want to ."she got chills.

Leomon was waved away from the room by shima who wanted some alone time with rae and there digimon. She was told by ronmon on how rae and lilly got along with the others during a training break. Everybody was shocked that they were both strippers at a young age when they were told. 

"if you only knew how worried i was for you?"he kissed her lips softly.

"hmmmmm...i missed you also."she wrapped her arms around him.

After the short make out session of rae getting to message shima breasts for five whole minutes. Rae took her to training hall where the others and their partners were forcedly meditating.

"stop making funny face yep-yep."piximon whack yunta.

"OUCH!"yunta rubbed his head.

Piximon whack him and tokagemon once more before he looked over the others. It was jacob and magicmon that piximon favored since they never did a thing during meditation.

"piximon what are you doing to them?"asked shima.

"meditation a good way to clear their minds yep-yep."piximon was glad to see her up and about.

"then why are you hitting me outside the head repeatly?"yunta whined.

"one bad apple rottens the rest yep-yep."piximon calmly answered him.

"hey i am the good guy."he yelled.

WHACK!

Yunta got whacked again

with that shima was sat by yunta with rae right next to her as she kept her right leg out since that was where the burn was. Ronmon and toramon took their places near a hurting tokagemon.

"suck it up ."toramon stared at tokagemon.

"lucky you." tokagemon watched shima and rae.

"i know ."toramon swings his tail around.

"stop it you two."ronmon watched them shut up.

Shima was favored by piximon for her charm and leadership skills she displayed when in battle with a foe. Just right now he didn't want to push her in a weaken state she was in from the unfair fight. So she was left alone with rae to talk as the others had more meditation to do .

Three hours later...

chores were handed out to everybody including shima who was on her feet able to stand now. 

_The chores and the people who got them:_

_-mopping_

_faxon and hampmon_

_-kitchen duty_

_shima and rae with their digimon_

_-caring for the recovering digimon_

_fabian and cleantha with their digimon_

_-guard duty_

_eureka with her diigmon and ciel_

_-laundry_

_jacob and magicmon_

_-taking the trash out_

_kada _

_-yard work_

_lilly and felinemon_

Meditation went well for a few as yunta and tokagemon had to sit out with ice packs on their heads. Right now they were sitting in the guest that was cleaned already by faxon and digimon .

"at least you guys have time to heal."diantha was watching them.

"thanks."yunta held the ice pack in place.

Lets just say getting pound on the head a few times at and flying pick tennis ball wasn't fun. It was seeing shima on her feet with rae that got him down. some how yunta started devolving feelings for the girl he met so long ago. So that was something he was going to keep to him self.

"you'll find someone." tokagemon looked to yunta.

"thankstokagemon."he smiled.

"thats why i am here for you." tokagemon smiled.

"all the way man."he pound fists with tokagemon.

After they shared they special hand shake yunta laid back in bed with his ice pack rested upon his head. Diantha was told by him to move on since he could handle him self from here. 

"will i be down the hall if you need anything."diantha leaves him .

"thanks for the help anyway."yunta waved to her.

"welcome."she disappeared from his door way.

He laid whispering to him self 'you could help me by looking at shima 'before he sighed heavily. Knowing the girl he just met days ago would already have a boyfriend by her side who loved her dearly.

"you alright?" tokagemon asked.

"just hurting heart."yunta smiled.

"that girl?" tokagemon guessed.

"yeah ."he yawned.

"i know." tokagemon said.


	8. take down

The gang had left the safety of piximon's dojo after what he called training for week that strength them for battle. When shima healed he became a part of the training showing all what she could do .they were traveling in a champion level digimon that came in the shape of jumbo jet who went by the name tranamon.

"where are we heading ?"asked lilly.

"software city!"transmon answered her.

"thanks transmon."felinemon smiled.

"thats why i am here."he smiled.

Everyone was sitting with their digimon inside of transmon's head some where being taken to nearest trouble spot.

"we could believe there was digimon out there that hates all humans."rae remember what piximon told them.

"even reprogram other digimon to hate humans."diantha held her knees.

"don't forget kill us also."kada slides his fingers across his throat.

"that would be bad."cleantha was scared.

"thats why you guys got us."all the digimon said together.

_The story piximon told them..._

_a digimon who was once owned by a DigiDestined forcedly taken back in to the digital world. They wanted to be with their human partner after yet another digital and real world war. Afterward a few years the pain the digimon carried turned in ward making that digimon turn evil. Everything it touched became vile and impure hating anything that had to do with human world._

_Soon it turned it sites to the human world to destroy the very thing that turned it this way in the first place. That worried the the legendary digimon that had fought countless times to protect the world of the humans and digital world. So those were the digimon that would be attacked first by the vile one only few survived the attacks and are recovering in piximon's dojo._

_The remending ones are in hiding or now pick their battles carefully not wanting to die by their hands. What the evil ones army's were looking for was the women in the silver cloak who was rumored to have picked the DigiDestineds. Now it was the toe hr digimon who had no legendary titles or story's to them . That were the next targets for the vile one and the the army they formed._

_The story ends..._

"wow!"faxon couldn't believe it.

"i know."shima nods her head in agreement.

"meaning we're here to save the day."fabian stated.

"true!"eureka smiled.

"right on man."yunta yelled happily.

"alright!"ciel sat back.

"software city here we come."Jacob calmly spoke.

"the heroes on the way."lilly looked forward.

"here we come to save day!"all the digimon yelled.

software city was coming into view through transmon's eyes giving them a look at what they would entering. They were told this place was worst off then ever since a small army of the vile one had twist the place up. After landing in a abandon airport hanger where a allie awaits them.

"here they come."the ally hides in the shadows.

Transmon lands on the air strip glad by vile ones army was there to shot him down as the ally come form hiding. It was a Ultimate level digimon human shape of female with fairy wings and tanned skin. The way she was was dressed made Jacob glad he was monk and lilly want the outfit she was wearing.

"she's lolamon ."faxon's Digimon Analyzer scanned her.

"glad to meet you all."she smiled brightly.

After getting to know her in for a few more minutes and saying their goodbyes to transmon. Who left them with a 'hum whistle' when blown in to by any thing would bring him their way taking them where they need to go. So ciel was left in charge of the 'hum whistle' as they were taken to their base of operation.

"software city was place where rookie digimon would come to begin their lives in world of digital business."lalomon remembered the good old days.

after digivoloving form their training-in form to their rookie form some rookie level went to software city. This place was to a mixture of kinds technology form the human world brought together. Even new types of baby digimon would be born in the streets of the cit where love was said to be .lately when the vile one came into rule software city become a place of the 'neo program'.

"the 'neo program' turns digimon of free spirit in to mindless solders of hate."lalomon sternly stated.

"that something i don't want happening to me."dolmon clings on to diantha.

"it wouldn't."diantha comforts her partner.

After parking in a underground garage that leads them right to lalomon's club 'ZIPPER' where her boyfriend awaits them. They were told digimon were taken to warehouse up town to get re-programed .this club was a very popular hang out for top digimon in the vile's ones army that was running the city.

right now the gang witness a verbal fight between to Ultimate level digimon human shape.

"your going to get us in trouble!"he points at the gang of digimon and humans.

"suck it up."lalomon walked passed him.

"how can i when we're going to get caught."he tried to sound serous.

"like i care !"she wanted to laughed.

lalomon was walked passed wizardmon showing theDigiDestineds around club 'ZIPPER' where they would working for now. They were given their jobs with the club for now as they started to plan.since lolamon and wizardmon lived in the larger building next to the the club that where the gang would be staying.

"nice place."cleantha like the feel.

"this used to be a meat slaying place."lalomon explained.

"explains the VIP room looking like a old meat locker." yunta got chills.

"hey make do with what you got."lalomon sighed.

The plan was for them to get the lay of software city down before they took the warehouse down completely. Meaning they had to club to help run while keeping their selves in the shadows .

_Their roles with in the club for now_

_-bouncers_

_ciel and kada_

_-crowd control_

_yunta and fabian_

_-entertainment _

_shima,lilly,and rae_

_-waitresses_

_cleantha,eureka, and daintha_

_-clean up _

_Jacob,faxon, and the digimon_

when they were ready to to make their move and move out would be soon so they wouldn't be taken out.

"thats the plan."shima explained in detail.

"using me as a discartion doesn't sound right."hampmon still couldn't get it.

"lets see put you on fire and circulate your smoke through out the vent system seems good enough." eureka explained.  
"as the bad guys get high off hampmon's smoky smell we kick butt."yutna went on.

"one those times your usually flaw comes in handy."ronmon insulted him.

"that if their aren't any drug-proof digimon out their." wizardmon butted in.

"that why they have us."the digimon counted him.

"we know!"their humans partners answered them.

They all laughed leaving wizardmon in the dark as lalomon smiled carrying a spiky haired baby digimon in her arms.

"...DigiDestineds..."thespiky haired baby digimon spoke.

"say hello to the humans and they partners chimon!"lalomon placed him in a playpen.

Their sat in the playpin was a spiky haired baby digimon with pacifier in her mouth happily bouncing around.

"no wonder you want software city back to normal."cial knew why lalomon wanted this.

"she so cute."kada kneeled down to get a better lok at her.

"hey magicmon we found your next girlfriend."yunta teased him.

"she has her mother's looks."jacob saw lalomon in chimon.

"you guys are so lucky."shima wanted a kid.

"she pink Meaning she a girl ."rae loved her coloring.

"she even said her first word...DigiDestineds..."lilly gueesed .

"how old is she?"daintha asked .

"i can't want to have one of my own."fabian looked to his cleantha .

"we're waiting."cleantha wanted to pound him.

With that the DigiDestineds went to work with their first job.


	9. school time

They plan they had went off flawless in the weeks ahead for them as software city returned to its normal state. chimon digivolved to kimomon when her father wizardmon help the DigiDestineds with their battle. Lalomon was almost re-programmed for housing humans against the vile's one new laws. So off out heroes went to the next place that needed their help .

"watch it ugly!"spinxmon spins in the air.

BOOM!

Went to explosion near a group of in training-in level digimon

When jacob yelled out 'Digi-Armor Energize' as magicmon fused with intelligence digiegg.

**maryohumon the comprehensive friend **

maryohumon looked like a dragon with no limps just pair of wings and glowing pendent around his neck.

"roar of fear!" maryohumon lunched his attack at lonmon.

That canceled out the attack lunched at the hurt ewmon that wendymon and kamon were shielding. Our gang had just left software city heading into the sub-burbs to the east where the vile was to be. They bumped in a digimon in with a ewmon a champion on feidl trip who were being attacked by one vile's ones enforcement teams .

"Digi-Modify."faxon Card Slash 'option eater' through his D-Power .

That made bongmon avoid the foes attack while he was surrounding up the other digimon. The rest of the DigiDestineds and their digimon were protecting already gather up and unharmed ones.

"this is so much fun."refmon swirled her tail around.

"yes very."termon flats above the ground proudly.

Clarmon and fermon were taking on spinxmon along with maryohumonwho were protecting wendymon and kamon. Since they were gather the spread out digimon who ran all over the place during the attacks.

"flaming wheel!" Clarmon aimed for wendymon's wings.

"toss bomb!" fermon goes after kamon.

Thats when a huge set of teeth blocked the attack form them .

"alright guys finish them off !"yelled spinxmon.

That when the remending humans and the partners shield the other digimon not battling form the aftermath. Shima and fabian took care of ewmon with spearmon and ronmon watching their backs. Eureka, yunta, kada, and their digimon were handling the whining in-training form digimon .

"WHAAAAAAAAA!"went most of them.

"you want a baby!"cleantha yelled a fabian.

"whats wrong with dreaming."he shots back.

"you ever think she may not be ready for one."bokusamon got huffy.

"not helping ."spearmon was wrapping up ewmon's bleeding head.

Thats when donmorimon used a flying blast to take put weaken Clarmon who was beat up by spinxmon and maryohumon.there was a hurt fermon ,refmon,and termon left for the pickings.

"all yourswendymon and kamon."shouts diantha to them.

Combining the attack hurt fermon ,refmon,and termon were nothing but digi-data that the generation 2 through digimon adsorb. Dolmon calmed the whining training-in form digimon down with song she learned.

"i am wiped out."faxon hit the ground.

"your telling me."shima walked passed him.

"you guys alright."fabain looked to the digmon their helped.

"thanks to you !"in-training form digimon proudly yelled.

"thats what were' here for."eureka gave them a thumbs up.

"so true!"yunta posed.

"drained of energy."kada leans on rock for support.

"let get you guys home then."jacob looked over the group.

spinxmon and maryohumon de-digivolved to their baby levels as wendymon turned back to ciel. Kamon, bongmon and donmorimon returned to their rookie levels helping the group move on. Some were carried with the humans help since ewmon was placed on sleigh that got pulled by spearmon and fatymon.

"i want to be like you when i get older."conmon looked to magicmon.

"will stay good and learn ,learn when you get the chance."he smiled conmon.

Ewmon gave them directions to the school house where the in-training form digimon went to learn. That place looked like a old one room school house that humans of all grades would go to in the olden times. Colored red and white as the in-training form digimon danced around cheering their new friends.

"you most stay until i heal up ."ewmon asked the gang.

The gang of humans and digimon got together to think about this .

"what are we to do?"lilly thoug aloud.

"i say we help them."jacob wanted to do this.

"...but we're here to take out the vile one."rae started focus.

"meaning we need to start with baby sits. "diantha explains.

"one good thing doesn't go unnoticed."kada spoke.

"ewmon can't do her job hurt."cleantha said.

"so lets help."ciel beggs them.

"come guys ."yunta looked to everyone.

"alright."eureka went with it.

"let do this."fabian agrees.

"party time."shima cheers.

"we're in!"faxon gave ewmon their answer.

Their digimon were with behind them as they got to working as teachers with their new friends .ewmon told them what to do while she was set up in made shift bed thanks to fabian and yunta.

_You got what :_

_-craft time_

_shima and rae_

_-lessons for the day_

_fabian and cleantha_

_-nap time_

_jacob_

_-play time_

_yunta_

_-digimon basics_

_the digimon_

_-the human world_

_lilly and eureka_

_-send off_

_kada_

_-morning greetings_

_ciel_

_-caring for ewmon_

_diantha and faxon_

ewmon was placed in room near the sully closet of the one room school house for rest after the in-training form digimon parents came to take them home. The humans hide form some high ranking digimon.

"that was close ."shima closed the windows up.

"you telling me."ronmon checked the desks.

"same here."cleantha passed her.

"we're going food hunting ."fabain said.

"who wants to come?"asked dolmon.

Only dinatha and spearmon came along with them as lilly with lilimon fetched water from the near stream to cook with. Others stayed and made make shift bed for them selves after checking on ewmon.


	10. next battle

thats when cat head crossed with a snake's body crawled it way toward its master. It carried picture and information about the 12 DigiDestineds that had entered the digital world.

"do you have what i been asking for?"mater yelled.

"yes master."creature shook in fear.

"give it to me now!"turned their yellow eyes upon the creature.

"here!"placed the stuff on the side table.

Then the creature was dismissed by his master as they took hold of the picture and information about the 12 DigiDestineds. There was even information on the digimon partners they worked with with.

"how can they do this to their fellow digimon."the person crushed a picture in their grip.

They they tossed it in the near by fire before removing them self from their set walking toward a few tv screens. Pressing a few keys they put out a command to now take the 12 DigiDestineds. Then a message came from save-as valley asking if they should still hunt the women in silver robe.

"damn that women!"the person wasn't happy reading it.

The message was answered with yes and even bring me back that silver robe she wears as trophy of victory. Afterward the keyboard was crushed as the latest picture of a women in silver appeared blurred on the one of screens.

"i will get you sooner or later you thorn in my side."the person glows with great angry.

So they returned to they sit as cat head crossed with a snake's body crawled in to replaced the crushed keyboard.

"get out now !"the master didn't want cat head crossed with a snake's body in there.

"yes master."cat head crossed with a snake's body crawled out.

cat head crossed with a snake's body tossed the crushed key board int the recycle ben where other parts were discard.

Some where in the digital world...

our heroes had just gotten out of battle with a vile's ones enforcement teams after being teachers for a day . It took up to two weeks for ewmon's injures to heal as they took over her school. Through the handling training-in form digimon to handling their parents

some got hang for it. It hardest times were nap time since half the kids wanted to play around instead.

During crafts the problem was the younger digimon tried eating the paste and glue more then making the assignment. even snack time was rough since the younger digmon hated Jacob's healthy meals. Some the girls got lucky with during play time when they played hide and seek.

"you guys look worn out?"transmon remember how tired they looked.

after ewmon got her strength back she had a going away party for the 12 DigiDestineds in secret. It didn't last long as fight turned battle broke out when the a vile's ones enforcement team found them. They fought proudly and strong to the end destroying the digimon that tried to kill them .afterward ciel blows the 'hum whistle' contacting transmon to come and get them.

"you try battling and carrying for kids at the same time."dinatha stated.

"that most of been fun?"transmon joked.

"no it was tormat from the start."dolmon complained.

They were heading back to save-as valley to meet with the women in the silver cloak they all met once in their life time. It was said that the women in silver cloak appeared at the beginning of the war to seek out new DigiDestineds. No body knew how she hand picked the 12 that were in the digital world now.

"why does she want to see us now?"asked kada.

"because the vile's ones getting close to her location."transmon stated.

"WHAT?"yelled yunta.

Yunta then remembered the day he met the women in the silver robe.

_His story..._

_he had lost his parents in mugging when he was only8 years old in th bad side of tokyo when visiting his grandparents graves. When the police found the boy he was covered in blood and in shock .he didn't cry once until he was handed over to child services for them to handle him. _

_His sister who was going to KO universality took her brother in as his legal guardian after hearing what happen to her parents. Since she wasn't like other siblings yunta would have fun growing up. On the 2__nd__ night of living with his sister a women in silver cloak appeared out the tv set._

_Handing him his d-3 digivice, D-Terminal(that carried the kindness and inner-strength digieggs, and a digimon egg. When she left yunta held on to that digimon egg tightly before it cracked open. And he had his new long time friend domon who soon digivolved to takagemon. The women in silver cloak for ever stayed in yunta's mind as his guardian angel who saved him from life of loneliness ._

_The story ends... _

let just say after hearing what transmon had to say about the women in the silver cloak being tracked down. He was in a blind rage as images of her being harmed by those evil being an through his head.

"why can't they leave her alone!"yunta shouts.

"yunta calm down!"ciel was worried for him.

"dude she's alright for now."Fabian walked toward him.

"i don't care we need to get there faster."he yelled.

"my friend yelling will not get us anywhere."Jacob answered him.

The other didn't like yunta's acting as Fabian got behind the kid and pile drove him to the ground knocking him out. Thats when toramon dragged the knocked out yunta to where Fabian and him sitting with takagemon right behind.

"nice moves back their."shima smirked.

"thanks you learn a thing a two when your in my line of work."fabian took his sit.

"you mean beating people up."diantha stated.

"i am wrestler what you think i was going to do."fabian reach a hand out to cleantha.

"...and you look so good in those tight pants."cleantha took his hand .

Faibian got into wrestling when he was only a child since he father and mother ran a gym and trained wrestlers in their spare time. He had been on the wrestling team in jr high through college. He was signed to a wrestling company during his 2nd year of college he been apart of ever since. Then day he met cleantha thanks to spearmon was the day he found the women he was meant to be with .

"poke me ."begged spearmon.

"no."bokusamon coldly answered him.

"tackle me ." spearmon begs bokusamon more.

"no." bokusamon was getting annoyed .

"do something to me."spearmon whined.

"no." bokusamon shouts .

Spearmon was getting board with being in side transmon with nothing to day by look stare at shima's laptop screen. she had plugged into transmon's brain through the his nerve system .he computer showed them where their were heading as missiles in the shape of fire came right them form the left .

"hold on!"transmon took a shape right .

BOOM

the missiles explores missing transmon

everyone inside of him were pushed to the right as faxon was awoken form his nap.

"you guys alright?"transmon was concern about the gang in him.

All laid knocked out or on top of each other unable to get up excluding faxon and hampemon. They had fallen asleep at the beginning of the their flight since the battling wore them out. That when a 2nd wave of fire shaped missiles came toward them as faxon jumped into action. he went to the top of transmon going through the guy's escape hatch since he was only one on his feet .

When he got up on top of transmon who created a special area with railing on each side for him to stand on .

"Digi-Modify."faxon Card Slash 'mega blast' and 'fly away' through his D-Power .

With that hampemon Digivolved to flitmon a masked face male human digimon dressed as a ninja with six white wings.

"where the foe?"faxon asked transmon.

"to my left."he gave them clear directions.

There huge black bird the size of small 2 story house covered in metallic coloring with red eyes yelled out 'fiey arrows'. Aimed for flitmon who flys out of way as the attacked hits lake sending smoke every where.that when faxon's digimon analyzer when off telling him the digimon was a champion level named Blackbirmon. So he informed flitmon who begins the battle .

"dreamy weaver."flitmon lunched his attacked.

It encasedBlackbirmon as transmon started to land since they near at save-as valley that was filled with vile's ones search parties. So they landed near the land where the snag tree grew at this item of year. Them being attack by Blackbirmon like this told they were at location.

"let me go."Blackbirmon roared.

"bite me."faxon shouts at her.

"you will pay."she was pissed.

"flitmon we're near a lake toss her."faxon ordered him.

Flitmon tossed Blackbirmon into the lake as transmon launched a 'hydro bomb' after her . That digimon was destroyed letting flitmon absorb her data afterward as faxon de-digivolved him back to hampmon. The group came out of the transmon as they split into teams to search for women in the silver cloak. The girl went together and and guys went together.

3 hours later...

the guys had hard item with band of bandit who tried taking their digivices and other treasures form them. The girl on th other hand got caught in a trap by a charmer digimon named lovmon. Both teams battle together to rid them selves of the problem as they carried on their mission. Its when they found the women in silver cloak that found out her name was starlymon.


	11. another day

"make your selves at home ."starlymon showed them around her home.

After saving her from the vile's ones search teams she took them to her home on the top of crystal Mountain. During their travel to her home they found many battles against vile's countless army's of bad .there was one time when cleantha was almost killed if rae and yunta didn't come to her aid.

_The story..._

_they were traveling through a fog covered country side with bug type digimon as they guides. A re-programing team was searching for them using raider guns day and night on 24/7 watches. Bokusamon was suffering form the digi-flu that caught cleantha one day and was slowly killing. fabian wanted to find a way to cure her before she died completely in the digital world._

_The cure was hard to get since the vile's ones re-programing team took over the digi water lillies farms. Digi water lillies can be used for cures for digi-flu or a material in nerve gas agilest humans. So working with the bug-digimon the DigiDestineds attack the e-programing team._

_Cleantha battle with them not knowing she would be staring down the barrel of flamethrower form germon. That was day that all got to see's one of ronmon's mega form using the love digiegg. _

_**Padicmon the adoring lover **_

_nekomon helped out in saving her life combining his attack with Padicmon's ribbon slash. That when cleantha learned her lesson in not battling when your partner and self aren't healthy enough to do so._

_Story ends..._

"its alright to be in love with you right?"toramon looked starlymon over.

"sorry my heart belongs to some one else." starlymon sadly looked at him.

"fudge cake!"toramon was hurt.

"sorry little one." starlymon smiled at him.

"he will get over it."rae pats his head.

"your sure?" starlymon was worried for toramon.

"yeah i am ."rae assured her.

toramon was picked up by rae who took him to the room he was sharing with shima at her request. He found out yunta had feeling for her During a battle that almost got her killed when saving a group of farmer digimon.

_The story..._

_a heavy battle got under way in fields of writing programing farms with one of vile's one's strongest bounty hunters. He name was qermon known as the mental guns of war always brought in his man. This time around he answered to rae and yunta when he captured shima and ronmon. Shima was to be killed as ronmon was to re-programed and forced to digimon to her other mega form using the care digiegg._

_**Caretonmon the attending heart**_

_after ward she would marry __qermon since she was flawlessly beautiful in that form noway to fight back .instead he got blasted by a pissed ryumon (the strong soul) who fell in love with Caretonmon at first site. Yunta found shima barely alive since she had a bad heart form birth ._

_He spilled his heart out to her as rae's listened before entering the cell with nekomon behind him .after ward shima when she was little more healthier to move and talk told yunta she loved rae and would keep him as a best friend. The others were freed the writing programing farms form qermon's hold._

_A party and feast were held for them before they left writing programing farms with starlymon by their side._

_Story ends..._

starlymon's home was a inviable mansion with four huge wings that held 16 guest rooms with their own private working bathroom. The mansion it self as a upper floor with glass ceiling that was the indoor garden. There were indoor and outdoor pool with natural hot spring. There was training grounds that Jacob would now meditate on with magicmon as yunta trained with takagemon .

"you alright ?"jacob looked to yunta.

"jac what are talking about."yunta stopped tossing stuff at takagemon.

"i notice you like the American girl."jacob remembered yunta crushed on her.

"you mean shima."yunta smiled as her image entered his head.

"yes her."he guessed .

since the events of yunta declaring his feelings for shima things between them hadn't been talk about. Either she was avoiding him or it was the other way around for those as there digimon placed massager for both of them.

"why not try to talk to her." takagemon suggested.

"wouldn't kill you ."magicmon agreed with takagemon.

"you guys been through some rough patches and came out alright ."Jacob spoke.

"let me think about ...god!"yunta was feeling pressed.

After kicking up a few rocks that takagemon slashed in half as they walked through mansion's private garden. Yunta took a sit on a bench near by as images of th day passed through his head.

_The images:_

_-fabian with cleantha were at the indoor pool as their digimon rested near by_

_-ciel and kada spent time in music room playing the piano_

_-shima in rae's lap in the living room watching the human news station_

_-ronmon was trying to avoid champions and takagemon_

_-toramon and bokusamon hangs out together_

_-the rest of group were in the in door garden _

_-other digimon were looking around the mansion_

thats when he bumped into starlymon who was watering her water lillies that came in different colors. When the water hit the flowers a angelic song came from them covered in dew .

"their called 'angelic Lilly' because of their singing."she smiled at him.

Yunta listened to the singing of the lilles as it mixed with the playing of a piano that came form the music room of the mansion. That mixture was so beautiful that starlymon starts to sign in words with it .

"yunta this sound nice."takagemon got his attention.

"yeah it does pal."yunta pats takagemon on the head.

With that yunta and takagemon sat down near the flower bed of 'angelic lillies' and listen to the music of the night. Thinking of his problem wit a girl who was in love with another was for another time .they both wanted to enjoy y the peaceful night they both had right now.


	12. private time

warning: mild lemon

* * *

in the music room of the mansion the most angelic song was played upon the grand piano as shima listened. One was passing through as the other was trying to find peace during this rough time .

"SHIMA!"rae's voice rotten the moment.

she didn't answer as toramon popped in to the room yelling over here with ronmon looked at who it was. Rae ran in only to take a pillow to the head that shima tossed at him hard from the conch ronmon laid on.

"QEUIT RAE!"she yelled.

"glad to know you alright."toramon had dodged the pillow aimed for him.

"i was enjoying Ciel's music."she points.

"she's not playing now!"tormaon notice.

Ciel sat there at the piano listening to the great scene take place before her instead of going on with her playing. Shima sighed walking over to rae who laid on the floor tripping to get up (he kept slipping on the pillow). Ciel giggled some as shima helped rae to his feet kicking the pillow aside.

"i never knew you like my music."ciel sat there .

"i listen to it everything i walk by her ."shima spoke softly.

Ciel then remember why she got into playign the piano.

_Her story..._

_as infant she lost her mother and her sight in a terrible auto accident no thank sot drunk driver behind the wheel. He father who loved both her and her mother dearly became emotionally distant and nearly catatonic. afterward she learned to play the paino to keep herself company before starlymon appeared._

_It was during one of practices plate at night after she left her father in his room once again .there she sat alone wishing she had someone to t be friends with as starlymon appeared. She carried with her a d-tector and the two spirits of wind wendymon and hurricanemon. Left alone with her d-tector the spirits came to life some how and from that forward ciel had two new friends._

_She then met shima a young girl with high IQ and bitchy personalty to boot as he partner seemed more to her . She boned with faxon since both of their shared the whole 'blind ' thing. They talked through their digivices thanks to shima as they searched for the other chosen children._

_Story ends..._

"you two know each other."rae couldn't what he just heard.

"yeah."shima sat near ciel.

"yes ."ciel smiled.

It was the way those two girls that sat side by side smiled at each other that sent chills up rae's spine. He then smiled fixed his self and walked over to claim the lips of the one women he loved dearly.

WHAM

toramon tackled rae on to the ground at the girls feet.

Their laid rae at the feet of his girl friend and her friend

"pathetic!"both girls spoke at the same time.

That made rae remembered his past before shima fell in to his life.

_His story..._

_rae came form a abused back ground during his earlies years as infant it when he got older it got worst. When he went to school with bruised up face and would limp when he walked around. Soon he was taken form his parents who didn't even once display concern for him as that was the last time he talk to them._

_He was placed what it seemed to be a nice and loving foster home with a foster mother and foster father. That only leads to sexual abused where he was always raped by his both foster parents. So he made his chose to run away form the that life as he had to heal form the abused and rape that was forced on to him._

_So he moved in a 2 bed room apartment with girl name lilly he met when working at co-ed strip club .he got over his emotional problems thanks to lilly as he wen ton to with his stripper career. Everything changed the day he got his tag and crest, digivice, align with his digiegg that would turn out to be popokimon. Then the girl of his dreams entered his life few years later changing him completely._

_Story ends..._

by now rae was sitting on the couch near ronmon and toramon with a pack on his head after the tackle he was given. Shima and ciel were still chatting about matching digivices.

"dude you got burned ."toramon laughed at him.

"...by you!"rae remembered the tackle.

"please shut up!"ronmon yelled at them.

She has to sit by those two for half hour listening to them insult one another after shima treated the human male. Rae then sat there with the ice pack to his head waiting for shima to finish up her socializing. Toramon on the other hand got to his feet and sat him self on rae's lap with out his permission.

"get off my lap!"rae spoke.

"nope i like it here!"toramon swings his tail around.

That when rae got a warm feeling between this legs when toramon moved around pressing his self on his thighs. It must have been the frication that was building up form the on going rubbing form toramon. Right now his member was going to stick right up from this innocent act my friend. Until ...

"off toramon!"shima lifted him.

"hey!"he leaps out of her grip.

Helping rae to his feet shima and him left ronmon to watch a pissed toramon as ciel started playing once more. Rae still held the icepack to the back of his head tryign to keep up with his girlfriend. What he didn't notice was the corners and stairs they walked upon heading toward their guest room. Upon reaching their room shima had pushed him on the bed when they entered.

"shima..."rae couldn't speak with her lips pressed against his .

She had locked the door to the room, kicked off her shoes,and now she was on that bed ready to give rae some help. He had tented by now when they left the room glad no body but shima notice. Having his pants and boxers pulled own to his knees with a girl feeling the underside of his length up wasn't all that wrong.

it was shima's discarded d-terminal glowing brightly as it laid upon shima socks and shoes beside the bed. Rae notice the light for the first few minutes before relaxing into the pillows enjoying shima's touch on him.


	13. another tale

"love me!"hampmon smiled.

"bite me !"ronmon wanted to smack him.

"no she loves me." tokagemon showed off his claws.

"yeah right."hampmon pushed him out of the way.

"you in the shape of a pot leaf what women would love you." tokagemon points out his look.

"ronmon would!"hampmon pointed to ronmon.

Tokagemon started laughing as ronmon sighed grabbing champions and dragged him off. Leaving a laughing tokagemon to him self in the peek hours of the morning of starlymon home.

"damn where is champions where you need him."faxon's eyes stared to hurt.

One thing he hated about his self was his Chronic glaucoma he had since they day he lose his parents. Between the drugs and painkillers he been on for years trying to rid him of pain he been through with fading vision. It was champions and his 'special power' that got him through it.

KNOCK KNOCK

went someone at his door

"its opened and please be hampmon."faxon yelled .

Ronmon walked into the door tossing hampmon over toward a fully awoken faxon who relaxed in his bed.

"you ran off again to hit on ronmon didn't you."faxon guessed.

"sorry i don't want that mini-lizard taking my girl."hampmon plained everything in deatil.

"next time you leave to chase skirt check in with me."faxon smiled.

"alright let get you feeling better."hampmon got ready.

As that went on shima was in the indoor garden top floor looked at the glass roof as ronmon joined her.

"hampmon tried again."ronmon jumped

"give him a chance."shima laughed.

"can't i have tokagemon chasing me."ronmon got chills thinking about it.

"two suitors you little slut. "she tease her.

"watch what you say?"she gave her death glare.

before she could say anything a mini robe clad rae with messy ponytail and half asleep sat in between them.

"you know i am not morning person."he rested his head on her shoulder.

"i am not waking you from peaceful sleep to have you sleeping in my lap ."she looked toward him.

Shima was the first up with ronmon by her side this morning to watched the sun rise together. She left a sleeping rae who cuddle with her through out the whole night alone to spend time with her digimon.

"come on lets get you to bed."shima notice he was falling asleep on her .

"when i wake up...you make your pancakes for me ."he yawned .

"fine come nap time."she pulled out her digivice.

Opening a digi-port using her laptop she was using to record the sunset now she taking her boyfriend. They entered with ronmon behind them as they exited the other end into their room. Shima removed rae's covering as she laid him under the warm covers as her d-terminal was glowing .

"shima!"ronmon called ot her.

"what?"she looked ot her.

"your d-terminal."she points.

Leaving rae half way covered with his robe tossed to her side of bed shima crawled over him to where her d-terminal. Flipping the screen open as she sat with her back turned to rae viewing her digieggs. He love digiegg was glowing at full power as the bright light caught toramon's attention.

"hmmm...whats that ?"rae notice the light .

"rae get to sleep."shima yelled at him.

"not until you tell me whats going on with you d-terminal."he shots back.

"it just reacting to whats going on right now."she turned and showed him.

With one hand by her side and the other handle her d-terminal to display the glowing digiegg. He sat under the covers awake looked at the shining digieggs on the small screen trying to stay awake. Both were sitting on the bed together in the dark lit room as someone walked up to their bed room door.

"shima...?"someone called for her.

"its opened!"she called .

CREAK!

Went the person opening the door

her brother entered the room wearing dark shades dressed in black colored clothing with his digivice and cards clinging to his belt. He wore dark shades over his eyes that he removed.

"morning faxon."sleepy rae waved to him.

"thought he was still asleep."faxon removed his shades.

"nope wide awoke."rae answered him.

"great."he sighed.

Shima was waiting for her brother in the indoor garden so they were heading back to the world of humans. Instead her brother found her laptop with no shima or ronomon waiting for him. so he goes to her room to find her tucking in her boyfriend who looked like he wasn't wearing anything.

" you coming."faxon held up her laptop.

"where you going?"asked rae.

"back home for short while."shima removed her self form the bed.

they were doing this to check the out the human world of any invasion while they were gone for short while .they both knew time was still day or night there if nothing had changed while they were gone.

"wait !"rae called to them.

one thing he wasn't going to wait for was to see shima once more he hated waiting the last time. So they waited for him outside the room where a very happy champions was hitting on ronmon .

"why are you two dating again?"faxon looked at shima.

"because i love him."she smiled.

"you mean because his a stripper."ronmon stated.

"that and much much more."shima sighed.

She remembered back to the first time she had met rae so long ago.

_The story begins..._

_a 12 year old shima was walking around a big town with her kissimon by her side with flitmon supervising them. She was looking for a generation one __DigiDestined leomon told her about. All she the kid was year older then her and was male with cat type digimon by his side with no parents . _

_They stopped in front of sex shop where a 11 year old rae and kittymon were looking around . Flitmon waited outside as shima and kissimon ran in to meet the young boy and his digimon. Rae didn't run the girl or her digimon when he saw her digivice as she saw his in return. They both hit it off nicely as they digimon just stared at each other for long while after that day._

_When both grew older it was rae who got into whole stripper thing as shima went toward modeling and singing, but one thing stayed there. The relationship they had formed from they younger years. that became they foundation for them became boyfriend and girl friend. With her in new York and him in taxes that had a a lot of stuff to work out through long distance relationship. _

_story ends..._

"done ."he stepped out.

Dressed in black emo style clothes rae clipped his digivice to his belt loop as his tag and crest swings from his neck.shima got to her feet with his help.

"your right."he whispered in her ear.

"about what."she blushed.

"i should be closer to you since i don't have anything in taxes."he answered her.

"you mean ?!"she wanted to cry.

"yeah i'll move to new York for you."he held her tightly.

That when toramon decided to show up rottening they kissing moment .

"sorry to be late."toramon smile.

"where have toy been."rae looked him over.

"kitchen i was hungry."he smiles.

Tormamon had gotten hungry when he woke up early that morning so he went toward the kitchen to get something to eat. When he came back he didn't know rae choose to move to new York to be with shima.

"at least she's happy."hampmon smiled.

"yeah ."faxon sighed.


	14. taken

During there time in the human world before returning to waiting friends in digital world. Shima,rae, and faxon moved her boyfriend to new york from taxes in about week using the digi-port once a day .

"lucky."cleantha hugged rae.

After coming back to the digital world to find they arrived in Fabian and cleatha's room where clothes were spread out on the floor. After a nude Fabian left the his bed only to find fainted shima and two males trying to leave the room. the digimon were staring at what was between his legs .

"just one of those times i turn off the tv."fabian turned the the other way.

"what ?"spearmon didn't know what happen.

"cleantha !"fabian knew what she was going to say.

"...its not like they disapprove of you."cleantha smiled.

Upon seeing fainted shima and two males trying to leave the room the nude Fabian covered up quickly. Cleantha awoke showing he naked tip half off to everyone ones eyes that bugged out of their heads. The digimon commented on her rack twice since it was natural it looked like she paid top dollar.

"atleast she's has what it takes to be model."shima stated.

"true."ronmon agreed.

"hey stop talking about my girlfriend's rack like that."fabian held cleantha by her waist.

"dude before you came along some was tapping that ."bokusamon joked.

"actually i was virgin when i met Fabian."she blushed .

"oh...but you knew what you were doing ."he remembered the 1st time they slept together.

After dressing cleantha helped the fainted shima and two males leave the room as Fabian got him self together. Shima came too in rae's lap as they sat upon the bed in their room together. Faxon on the other and was out with ciel and kada scouting the lands north of the crystal mountain. thats when the cleantha dragging Fabian along with her and their digimon dropped by to see if they were alright.

"cookie?"cleantha hands them a tin.

"what are they."asked shima.

"chocolate chip and fudge."fabian stuffed one in his mouth.

"thanks."rae took one.

Their digimon was surrounding shima's laptop watching a few human shows and the human and news. Thats when shima opened a can of worms and asked cleantha about her first with Fabian . Both guys instead of clamping the girls mouths shut they listen to what they had to say.

"in one night."shima was amazed.

"yeah right after i met him."she sighed happily.

"your with him afterward why?"she looked at Fabian.

"mainly most have been afterward he asked me to go steady with him."she took his hand.

After the one night stand between them cleantha was about to leave Fabian only to get caught near the elevators by him in the nude. Spearmon had his boxers in his mouth wanting to put them on .bokusamon covered her eyes not wanting to see what poke out between fabian's legs as he pleaded with cleantha to stay .

"it wasn't until after 10 whole minutes i went back to his hotel room ."cleantha smiled.

"you have no shame!"screamedbokusamon.

"i didn't want her to leave."fabian stated.

"..because to was good lay?!"rae spoke

POW

a pillow hit rae's face dead on

Fabian did think of cleantha as a good lay that night they met it was love at first sight the the wrestler with a girl he just met. So he tossed the nearest pillow he could find at rae's face for the insult.

"you alright?"shima looked to knocked out rae.

"fine."raised his hand in the air.

"fabian he is only boy."cleantha looked to him.

"who strips."fabian held her waist line.

"so...?"she gave him the glare.

"he should be in school."he looked down at her rack in shame.

"it his chose leave him alone."she kissed his head.

Rae was knocked off the bed by the force of pillow that sent him flying toward the digimon. With their help rae got back on to the bed with messed up hair as the pillow ed handed to shima. She went back to talking with cleantha about her first time with Fabian who eyed rae the whole time.

"he wore protection i think two of them ."cleantha rubbed fabian's member through his pants.

"someone doesn't want kids."ronmon yawned.

"fabian's not ready to have them."spearmon stared her down.

"before or after they get marred?"asked bokusamon.

"after."spearmon yelled at him.

"good ."clapped toramon.

Fabian started to harden in his boxers from the rubbing cleantha was giving him right now .cleantha kissed his cheek as she gave the kids trips on how to enjoy their first time before she stopped rubbing Fabian.

"cleantha you can stop now."he moaned out.

"where your bathroom?"cleantha knew he was ready.

"toramon."rae called him.

"this way."got to his feet.

Fabian released his self form cleantha to covered his tent that had formed in his pants form her hand work. Toramon opened the door to the bathroom for him standing guard as cleantha got serous.

"if your going to have physical relationship wait."cleantha warned them.

"i am not having kids until i turn at least 25."shima looked at rae.

Rae then blushed as he sat there near shima knowing his better keep the 'rabbit in it hole'.fabian returned a few minutes later relieved of his painful state taking a sit near a laughing cleantha.

"shima!"starlymon entered the room.

She left the group with ronmon by her side to see what starlymon wanted to see her for .that was last time anyone saw her that day the real starlymon entered the house after leaving to shop.

**"**starlymon wheres shima?"rae saw her.

"what do you mean?"she thought he was joking.

"you wanted to see her about something."rae looked worried.

"no i was out shopping."she showed him her many digi-recipes.

Thats when the search started...


	15. a bond

Shima and ronmon laid the dungeon of th vile one with her digi-gear still on her .

"you are not to harm her yo hear me."clocmon ordered starmon.

"yes sir."he bowed to him.

Shima was in a changed of clothes after her pothers were badly torn up from her he captor. The fake starlymon who tried taking her against he will got destroyed by her as the back ups knocked her out. When she came two her top was ripped in two with her skirt in shreds. This came form a human digimon trying to rape her who got deleted before even starting.

"sorry about that little lady."starmon still felt sorry for her.

"no its you i should thank."she smiled.

Starmon was the one that saved her and even have her new clothes to replace the ones that were thrashed. He sort of caught a look at her in her bra and panties during her changing time only to get pounced by ronmon (who was caged around time shima almost got raped).after that clocmon was informed about it. So he placed them with their gear in cell that starmon was in charge of .

"why haven't the vile one re-program me yet?"ronmon laid near shima's feet.

"because your's partner being here wasn't on the list."starmon stated.

"whats the story behind that."shima had to know.

The orders were to scout crystal mountain for the location of starlymon's mansion that was found. A few digimon who can't sight of shima wanted her for their own entertainment before delivering their information. That never took place since shima fought her best and was saved by starmon.

"then why was i brought here?"shima wanted to know more.

Before starmon could take her back to the safety of the house he and her were teleported back to home base. They were split apart for short time before meeting up again like this .

"i hope nothing happen to you while we were apart."starmon over the cell.

"no i been in this cell since the teleport."she smiled.

"good couldn't be right with my self if you were touched like that again."he sat down.

"whatever..."ronmon rolled her eyes.

"RONMON!"shima looked at her.

"what ?"looked the girl over.

"stop acting like that."thought she was being rude.

Ronmon then stated that starmon wasn't like the other vile digimon here instead of letting shima get raped he saved her. that was answered with he was faking whole hate humans thing. thats when a doctor looking digimon entered the room saying something about a strip search.

"stay down and stay quiet."starmon warned shima and ronmon.

So they both got opposite ends of the cell and shima wrapped up in a blanket . Ronmon curled up on the floor on th other end watching what was happening like shima was.

"we're checking all lower ranking digimon ."hummon looked over the cell.

"for what?"starmon got in his way.

"to see if a DigiDestined isn't passing as a digimon now strip."he looked at him sternly.

Knowing shima wasn't going to be searched since he was in charge of her and ronmon starmon did what he was told. Shia peeked through her cover to see a nude starmon facing her front wards .

"please turn back around."hummon was done.

"can i get dressed now?"naked starmon stood there.

"yes!"hummon turned away.

Starmon started to dressed as hummon asked about the digimon in the cell. He was told he had to see clocmon to even lay hand on both of them .he insisted on seeing the human female shaped who was wrapped in a blanket. Ronmon rudely insulted him claiming that digimon was her sister. Shima didn't answer as starmon stated her re-programing failed and shut down her brain she was here to heal. So that got hummon off their back as he moved on .

"sorry about that."starmon was done dressing.

"its alright i like what i saw."shima smiled.

"i hoped you enjoy it?"he winked at her .

"i did."she winked back .

"i didn't."ronmon hated this.

With the others ...

they had found where shima was taken to and almost rapped by reading the deleted digimon data. That pissed yutna off, for faxon worried ,rae concerned, and the others flat out scaried.

"she seems to have been saved before she was touched."starlymon looked over the data.

She shared the data with other digimon she showed their partners afterward viewing it them selves.

"i hope she stay safe."rae hugged toramon.

"same here."toramon leaned into his arms.

So they needed to form a plan save her before she got killed and ronmon re-programed by the vile one.

Back in vile's one dungeon...

AAAAAAACHOOOOOOOO

went shima loud and clear

"you alright?"starmon brought them found.

"fine."shima wiped her nose.

"someone is talking about you ."ronmon said.

Opening the cell up starmon placed the food on a tale near her as he gave her more Kleenex to wipe her nose with .he still hadn't heard back from clocmon or hummon about shima or ronmon. right now shima was still curled up in the blanket for some reason to moving .

"you alright?"starmon walked over to her.

sham didn't answer him as she was cold in the lips trying to keep warm now as starmon reached out to her freezing form. He then closed the cell with the keys in his grip knowing no body would be coming this way .

"what are you doing?"ronmon watched him.

"warming you friend up."looked her way.

He removed his gloves and boots as placing the girl in his lap making sure she was comfortable. he didn't want the girl to die in his care as he asked ronmon to check the temperature of the the room. Doing so she wonder out of the room to see that the temperature freezing number.

"oh god!"ronmon ran back.

She ran back to them telling starmon of what she found as eh held shima in his lap telling ronmon wanting to do. After getting her orders form him she digi-evolved to shinmon she when back and changed the temperature. So shima could warm up slowly as starmon checked who changed the it in the first place.

"stay safe darling until i get back."starmon placed her near his yellow scarf.

Shinmon came back as starmon left worried that someone knew their was unguarded human in the vile's ones dungeon. What starmon found out when a rookie level digimon changed the temperature. they told him that they were told a ice digimon was with him in the cell. So the guy was left off with warning form him as he returned to the cell to find shima eating .


	16. link

Starmon returned form sleeping quarters to find a trashed cell with shima shoved in the corner with shinmon protecting her. he had left a wake shima and ribbonmon in the cell talking happily.

"HEY!"stamon ran to the cell.

"Hmm..."shiam started to open her eyes.

"DAMN PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"shinmon yelled at him.

"i got worried about you two."starmon points at the trashed cell.

"this happen when a male digimon raping shinmon."shima yawned.

"i deleted him in time."shinmon got to her feet.

Sham stayed where she was since she was still waking up as starmon left them alone once more to dress. He had woken up that following morning with gut feeling that something went wrong. After finding out a bookamon got fried by shinmon for trying to have soem fun with her .he made sure no other digimon would entered this place with him knowing about them.

"young ones these days."he whispered to him self.

He wanted to stayed the first night watching shima and her digimon only to be sent to his chambers by clocmon. The guy finally showed up with no word from the vile one since he was busy with something. Hummon was deleted by a gang of rebel digimon inside the vile's ones dungeon hiding out there.

"this time i am spending the night in the cell with her to make sure she stays safe."he opened the door.

Upon walking into the room where shima's cell was someone or something was behind him. There shima no stood trying to brush out her neat hair that still hadn't gotten dirty form anything. So he left the door open setting the food aside as he entered the cell to help shima as shinmon left .

"don't go far."starmon warned shinmon.

"just getting my fill."shinmon grabbed her bowl from the trey .

"what ?"shima spotted him.

"here to help with your hair little lady."he reached to her .

taking her brush he had given her in hand sitting her down on his lap started doing her hair for her. the person or thing that entered their room was stopped by shinmon who was half way finished with her meal.

"may i help you?"shinmon looked right at the digimon.

"my name is babamon a mega level ."introduced her self.

"shinmon a ultimate level . "she sat down by her.

starmon then placed shima's brushed hair into a beautiful ponytail before leaving and giving her food .he was greeted by babamon who was still being watched by shinmon who wasn't going to let this out of her sight.

"sorry miss but this one is mine ."starmon closed the cell door.

"i know ."sets her broom down.

"then why are you here?"looked to shinmon.

"to help this girl return to her friends."she points to shima.

"this a joke."he crossed his arms.

"no."she waved her head back and fourth.

With that babamon told him that hummon who was going to report of new digimon in the private cells was deleted by her fellow members. Their was rebels in the vile ones army working in the dungeon. They heard about a female DigiDestined generation two being held somewhere.

"so you want to free her."starmon repeated her words.

"the vile one doesn't know she is here right?"babamon asked.

"right."answered her.

"you don't want to baby sit her for long right ?"she asked again.

"right but she's not leaving with you guys alone."starmon stated.

"why not?"she hated him bringing that up.

"why do you think i am watching her ?"he points.

shinmon had to whisper the answer to babamon as starmon turned his attention back to shima .then they were told by babamon about the rebel gang that been working under the vile's one nose. Right now they needed to get her out before the vile one found out he had a human in his hands.

"as we speak a fellow rebel has gone to crystal mountain. "babamon explained.

"for what?"shima aksed .

"to tell your friends of our plans."she turned to the girl.

"nice one."shinmon stretched her ears.

"what we do now ?"asked starmon.

"wait upon there return."babamon left them.

With the rebel...

a walking fish with claws for fins was pinned by roromon and hurricanmon when he tried coming in the mansion form the back.

"i say we fry him him and now."roromon looked him over.

"no delete him and take his data." hurricanmon narrows her wings.

"wait i am good guy!"he whined.

"you better!"yunta pulled him to his feet.

By force the guy was taken to starlymon who could tel if digimon were lieing or not as hurricanmon Slide Evolves into wendymon .she was all that was needed as yunta and roromon left .

"why are you here ?"asked starlymon.

"to give you a message from our leader."the tied up digimon stated.

"the speak it already."wendymon couldn't take it any more.

"hold you horses."he was getting scared.

Thats when spiritmon entered the room at the request of starlymon as the digimon started to speak.

_The message..._

_dear friends of the outside world we are the rebel army with in the vile's one army want to help you fight. We need your answer so that we can free you fellow friend before she is dead by vile's ones hands._


	17. back together

"well ...?"starmon asked babamon.

The digimon set out to the crystal mountain came back with the answer DigiDestineds and starlymon. It was a yes but starmon was on his high horse since he had to wait whole week for the rebel massager to get back form crystal mountain. Through out that time he had to keep shima hidden .After hearing what babamon had to say starmon dismissed her walking back to private cell.

"but it how we're going together out of here i am worried about."starmon thought to him self.

when he entered he checked to see if any other person or thing was in there before he turned his attention to the sleeping human female her her digimon. Shima had been rolled up in blanket sleeping in the corner of the room with shinmon asleep by her.

"shima !"starmon called to her.

"yeah."she opened her eyes slowly.

"come on i am moving you to safer place."starmon popped open her cell.

He went to to tell her the rebel gang had gotten the answer they were looking for her friends andstarlymon. So the plan was to take her to his sleeping quarters until a plan was made to get her back to her friends. It was keeping her hidden there that would be the problem for them .

"shinmon wake up."shima kicked her .

"i am up ."she got to her feet.

So he took them to his sleeping quarters in the low ranking officers wing of the vile's one head quarters. It was a 2 bed room apartment w/2 bathrooms that was never the low sercurty area of the wing. After giving them the pass code to the key pad that controlled his door he was stopped by the patrolling officer.

"hey their starmon what you doing?" patrol officer spotted him.

"settling down for the night."he waved to him.

"oh...will just to tell to you high ups heard a rumor their was human floating around here as digimon so they have these dailies strip searches."he explained.

patrol officer went on to explained since hummon disappeared during his inspections/strips searches for human. They would daily now since his finding were never handed in .they were still going on the idea the human was dressed as a digimon working as a spy.

"will see you around."patrol officer he leave him.

Starmon quickly entered his room to find shima wide awake looking around the place. shinmon had de-digivolve to kissimon who rested on shima's shoulder. before they could go over they're plan to meet with rebel digimon their was knock on the front door. She was placed in starmon's bedroom closet . As kissimon was to act like starmon's baby sister visiting for the week.

"coming coming."starmon answered his door.

Their stood the inspection team who was surprised to found him holding kissimon. So he door was closed as he set her down to play for the search to begin their were two other teams in other wings doing the same thing.

"we need you yo strip also ."said a officer.

"i did that already for hummon."starmon was hating this.

"then you must do that again."they were ready arrest him.

"alright."he didn't want them to get forceful.

Kissimon didn't watch him get nude as she was scanned twice before she started crying to get them away from her. what got weird was being in naked starmon's arms since they couldn't handle her crying(that was something she hated the most) . After clearing him and his room for the week they moved on. He was dressed and checked on shima who was still in his closet.

"you can come out now."starmon set kissimon down.

"don't he isn't dressed yet."kissimon yelled.

Shima came out when starmon opened the door with her eyes covered with a yellow scarf she had found. After dressing and letting shima nap for short time they left his sleeping quarters for the rebel digimon meeting.

"thanks for doing all this."shima smiled at him.

"welcome little lady."he pressed platform botton for her.

she then hugged him tightly as a few patrolling teams passed telling them to get room. When the doors to lift opened he pulled and kissimon into it before any other digimon caught site of her face. She was dressed up as a cowgirl digimon female as kissimon still played little sister to starmon.

"that was close."starmon pressed the lobby bottom.

"sorry ."shima puts her head down.

"little lady don't say that ."he hated her sad face.

Kissimon just rolled her eyes at them knowing shima only hugged him as a sign of good fate . Right now they needed to get off base to the secret meeting place before they were caught.

At the screct meeting place...

"we are honored to the you chosen ones here." babamon looked over the humans and there digimon.

After giving their answer to reused shima they were ones that set up the time and meeting place . They even picked who was going in to bring her back to the mansion who wilily volunteered them selves.

"you know leomon you didn't have to come."faxon looked at him.

"she's means more to me then you'll ever know."leomon answered him coldly.

"uh...i am her sibling so try again."faxon counted him.

Rae decided to stay out of this one as he was surround by the digimon who peered out the window with him. Toramon knew rae was the first to volunteer to come this far to get shima after hearing of her kidnap.

"you alright?"tormaon curled up to him.

"she shows up i'll be better."he didn't remove his eyes from the window.

Thats when two figures showed up out side the window that had a western look to them with a kissimon on their shoulder. that made rae light up with new found hope as he left his spot on the window sill.

"it them !"he yelled.

Instead of waiting for lemon and others rae ran out those doors as took shima with in his arms with tears flowing down his face. Faxon ran and diantha ran after him happy to see shima was alive.

"wheres the fire?"hampmon had ran after them.

"devolve a brain why don't you."dolmon rolled her eyes at him.

"bite me."he sticks he tounge out at her.

"i thought i had problems."kissimon sighed.

"shut up you guys!"toramon whacked champions and dolmon .

After saying her hellos to all shima introduced them to her new friend starmon who watched over her. leomon greeted and thanked starmon personally for making sure shima never once got hurt. they others welcomed him with opened arms as the rebel army begin their meeting .

"rae stop being so cliny."shima was being held by him tightly.

After the fake starlymon took shima away for countless hours on end the gang began to worry. So they went searching for shima only to find the real starlymon and trashed land scape near by. from the collected data that was left over and meeting with rebel digimon massager. They found out shima has been taken to the vile's ones head quarters where she would be handle with.

"glad to know you safe."faxon smiled.

"this is joyous time."leomon sat peacefully.

"glad to know you still alive."diantha looked her over.

"we were so worried about you."dolmon put onher best sad face.

"you most have been scared."toramon imaged it.

"next time i am coming with you."rae buryed his face in her shoulder.

because of this we got some new allies on our side."hampmon looked around.


	18. return

after being apart a 3 hour meeting and saving dinatha from being taken by a vile's one's re-programming team. They took their newest allie to crystal mountain with them where hampmon hit on ronmon all th way their.

"welcome back friends." starlymon opened the front door to her homne for them.

"glad to be back starlymon."shima walked in.

thats when starmon fell in love withstarlymon at first sight when she was hugging shima and ronmon . Leomon then swept shima off her feet to take her to the others who were waiting to see if she was alright. faxon and Samantha's went their own ways with their digimon .

"hey wait up."rae ran after leomon and shima.

"yeah ."toramon hated when leomon acted like this.

Ronmon wasn't far behind as she carried a a bag the held her laptop that was kept in safe place thanks to a friend. Rae and toramon along with the others were in the back yard training with each other. They were all glad shima was safe and sounds thats to starmon who came with them.

"this is our friend."ronmon looked to starmon.

"glad to have protected the little lady."starmon smiled.

"i honor you for that."leomon bowed to him.

"heck no harm done."he said.

"...but you watching over her was a good thing."cleantha faced him.

Everyone gave starmon their thanks before they told shima how she was missed through out the day. Afterward sham stayed in the backyard after it cleared out with rae and their digimon near by.

"you know you can leave."shima said to rae.

"nope."he answered back.

"then give her room to breath."ronmon looked him over.

"fine."he moved back some.

"why is his words all one word?"ronmon looked to toramon.

"don't ask me."he didn't know.

They all around a white iron lawn table and chair set together as they were being watched by leomon. Having leomon on the grounds got shima thinking why he was here instead of piximon's dojo. Rae on other hand was not leaving shima's side until she felt safe once more.

"rae."shima called to hjim.

"yeah!"rae looked to her.

"toramon and ronmon leave."she looked to their digimon .

"see you later."turned away.

"by then."got up.

Thats when shima plugs her d-terminal into her laptop that creating her own digital dome over her and rae. Leomon became alertive when this happen only to be calmed by ronmon .starmon was to busy with trying to get starlymon yo notice him to know what was going on.

"she going to be alright?"leomon looked to ronmon.

"yes she is just re-suring him the only way she knows how."she settled near him.

So they both watched the digital for sometime as the wings on ronmon's back turned form wings to red in few minutes. Something she wasn't going to explain to anyone at the moment.

Five minutes later...

the home made digital dome around shima and rae had gone done.

"better?"shima smiled .

"much!"rae sat there out of breath.

So she leaned over for her sit and took his lips with her own so anyone could see as toramon came running out the back door.

GLOMP

toramon tackled hugged rae

rae was pinned under toramon who was snuggling up to him.

"glad to see you too."rae could see how happy toramon was.

shima got up from her sit taking her laptop with her since he moment with rae was taken .

"ronmon."she called for her.

with that ronmon's wings turned form red to white as she went to the call of her of her partner.leomon wasn't to ask what was going on right now since the mood in the area changed completely. Rae notice shima leaving and ran after her with toramon chasing him trying to catch up.

With starmon and starlymon...

"you WHAT?"

"love you."

"...but you just came here with shima with no place to stay."

before both of them could go on shima entered the sudy with rae by her side hand in hand with their digimon by their side.

"i thought you guys were nuts."shima was wide eyed.

"do it! do it !"toramon cheered.

"make out with her already!"rae held her hand tightly.

"damn!"ronmon was stunned.

starmon and starlymon stayed where they were as the kids and their digimon stayed there staring each other down.

"what are we going to do?"rae whispered to shima.

"just keep looking."she answered him.

"alright!"he went with it .


	19. finally

"do it!"shima begged .

"no."rae looked away.

"do it!"shima whined.

"no."rae blcoked her out.

"do it!"shima wanted it.

"no ."rae yelled.

"come on!"toramon shouts.

While poor rae was taking a leak his girlfriend and digimon were bothering him.

"i just want to know how it went."toramon tried to sound nice.

"what happen between me and shima that day stays between us."rae answered.

"i agreed to tell toramon what happen with your permission of course!"shima explained.

There was no answer form him after that as kada entered the room telling them the rebel digimon massager had come. See our gang left the meeting with rebel since they weren't needed yet in battle. So they returned to the mansion on top crystal awaiting their answer to us them or not in their attack .

"coming."shima left the room.

Kada just thought rae would come later giving toramon a note on where they're were going to be .so shima left with ronmon by her side glad to be out of room since the yelling was getting to her.

"i would you have told me"toramon whined.

"like i want others to know what shima and me to in our private time."rae exited he bathroom.

"here then!"toramon handed him the note.

He reads it.

_What it said:_

_dear rae,_

_by now you have not made it to the meeting with the message of the rebel digimon army who has come for us. We wait for you outside the mansion for only a hour or so before leaving you alone with leomon. _

_Your friends,_

_DigiDestineds_

he grabbed his digivice and high tailed to the door and running toward the direction of the entrance hall of the mansion with toramon right behind him.

"why are we running."toramon yelled.

"red this!"rae stuck the note in his face.

After reading the note as they passed the hallways and ran down flights of stairs into the entrance hall where cleantha and bokusamon were exiting the mansion.

"hey rae."cleantha notice him.

"we're right on time."cheered rae and toramon.

"for what?"cleantha asked.

"here!"toramon hands her the note.

Her eyes almost popped out of her head as bokusamon opens the front door for all four them to exited together. Everybody with their digimon by their side ready to kicked butt with the rebel massager speaking.

"we are to meet at the north side of the vile's one head quarters at midnight."the massager explains.

with that they all agreed on that as the massager turned away form them and stepped away before he was stopped by yunta.

"sir i most return to my friends"the massager looked him over.

"yeha i know that."yunta uncomfortably smiles.

"then move please."the massager looked over yunta's head.

"can't you let us escort you back."he didn't want him to get hurt.

"that would be wonderful."he was grateful for that .

He didn't want to get attacked like by last time by the vile's one army when returned form his last rebel mission. So he wanted to some some to some thing to protect him while he was returning this time around. Right now the he was glad that the DigiDestineds were here to help him.

"I'm coming along since i know my my way around the place."starmon stepped in.

"thing may have changed while you were gone."diantha worried for him.

"i was there few weeks ago after taking shima back tricking them i am still on there side."he winked.

Starmon had to make up a pretty big lie to show his fellow foes/friends that he was on there side all along. So shima knowing he was on their side all along gave him a bloody sweater to show to the vile one. After ward eh was given his own home off the grounds of the vile one .the girls would throw them selves at him only to get rejected since he only had eyes for starlymon.

"nice one."faxon was impressed.

"thanks."starmon posed.

"you smart."fabian points at starmon.

"now i know why we like him."shima clapped happily.

"right on."eureka cheered.

"off we go!"ciel walked forward.

"alright!"jacob followed her.

"come on guys."kada ran after the gang.

"coming."lilly said.

That when jacob who had been meditating through the whole time said Digi-Armor Energize' as his magicmon fused with intelligence digiegg.

**Maryohumon compressive friend**

all loaded on his back with jacob's help who was last near his head with starmon leading the way. The massager ad fallen asleep when he was sitting on the back .


	20. new love

"you clear starmon."the office left his home.

"you guys can come out now."he started to dress.

After the DigiDestineds arrived to the location with the massager by their side dropping him off at his home before they headed to starmon's place. They had to go under the radar as Jacob steered Maryohumon while meditating.

"that was close."Jacob came out form the couch.

The others poured out their hiding spots relied that weren't caught during the starmon's stripped search. Their digimon then rolled out of the tv cabinet everyone in their baby forms so they could be hidden better.

"i hate it in there."lilimon spoke rudely.

"it sticks!"popkimon waved his head around.

"me hate closed spaces."jell-omon wanted to cry.

"i want my partner."fightmon could move.

"mommy mommy !"assitmon hopped toward Jacob.

"WAAAAAAAAA!"domon started to cry.

"me hungry."motionmon stomach growls.

"what we do now?"6-1-9mon looked at fabian.

"want to play hide and seek again."ribbonmon jumps back in the closet.

"i want to play more."seedmon giggled .

so the humans took their baby digimon that digivolved in their in-training forms making it easier for them. They all surrounded starmon's coffee table as shima was about to go over the plans for the take down. when...

"WHAAAAAAAAA!"kibemon started to cry .

"come on kibemon stop crying."yunta just stared at him.

"shut him up!"faxon covered his ears.

"is there something wrong with him?"jacob looked kibemon over.

Yunta leaned back in his sit trying to get the crying kibemon to stop crying no noticing dinatha walking toward him. Shakemon was hopping by her side with a with a bowl of celery in her tentacles.

"need some help?"diantha sat next to yunta.

"yeah ."he blushed.

"here hand him here."he reached out to him.

"uh...alright."yunta hands kibemon to her.

that when the crying disappeared when kibemon was pressing against a firm set of breasts. Shakemon jumped on to diantha lay sticking a celery stick in kibemon face as shima started the plans.

"want some?"shakemon offered him.

"what are they?"he looked the green pole in shakemon's tentacle over.

"celery a Widely cultivated herb with aromatic leaf stalks that are eaten raw or cooked."she explained what it was.

"thanks."he took it.

"by the way call me shakemon ."she smiled.

"kibemon."he chewed .

Yunta couldn't stop looking at diantha's rack since he top was way to low cut for a girl her age. She had placed kibemon by shakemon by now leaning toward yunta as she pressed breasts more together .if only he knew that Samantha's like him in return as she tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"you alright?"she asked him.

"fine."he looked right into her eyes.

"you been staring at my rack."she notice where his eyes were.

"i like what i see."he smirked.

"like wise."she placed her hand on his thigh.

Whilediantha stayed in the mansion with the other DigiDestineds she notice yunta in the training grounds. He needed something to take his mind off shima and rae being together so he started practicing his soccer skills. Something he tried to sharped since his main guy was to be a world cup winner. Right now everybody in the room notice where diantha's hand was by now.

"sick-o!"yelled lilly.

"cradle robber."kada covered his eyes.

"pervert!"shouts cleantha.

"rapist in action!"screams faxon.

"what are you thinking?"jacob asked them.

"..."shima fainted.

"shot me now!"eureka couldnh't stand seeing this.

"i thought i was twisted."rae's right eye brow was twitching.

"that is just wrong on so many level."fabian just sat there.

"what the problem?"ciel couldn't see anything.

"be lucky darling."starmon pats ciel on the back.

so diantha's removed her hand form yunta's thigh as she and him both gave out there ages. Upon hearing their ages everyone backed off them as shima secretly was over joyed yunta was to old for her. so she sat her self in rae's lap to celebrate making toramon think of what she had told him before hand.

"are we ever to tell toramon about the hand job you gave me?"rae whispered to shima.

"no that was something that took place weeks ago."She whispered back.

"you sure because i think we should tell him."he got worried.

"then let ronmon tell him."she giggled.

"she knows."he asked.

"yeah i tell her everything."she smiled evilly.

That made everyone stare them down for what they were talking about making ronmon tell all when shima did to rae.shima stayed on thew lap of red face rae who was getting stared down by faxon. The other wee either whispering to each other or frozen form the shock.

"you only like ...a year younger then him."cleantha spoke.

"so didn't you put out for fabian when you guy first met?"shima looked her over.

"we were of age."fabian stated.

That was something everyone agreed with right the and there as starmon got them backot the subject at hand.

THE TAKE DOWN OF VILE ONE!


	21. friends

that morning yunta and his new crush dinatha shared a bed getting to know each other bodies like rae and shima have done many times before. Their digimon laid asleep in the room some where after hard battle .

"hmmmmm..."yunta felt where her fingers led.

Both barely dressed in anything as their clothes were spread on the floor of the room after they had undressed each other. It all started when yunta was found in starlymon's back yard instead training grounds (the guy was so sad ).so dinatha took it into her own hands to show him a good time and get over a girl .

"so...good!"yunta was lost in hormone induced fog.

Dinatha's fingers the slipped into the waist band of his boxer shorts slowly after roaming over his chest. She felt yunta's hands remove her bra quickly squeezing her breasts together while kissing her passionately. When...

"i thought i wasn't allowed to put out for rae!"shima's voice got attention.

That dinatha pulled her self completely away from yunta red in the face pulling her bra back on. yunta on the other hand moaned in sexual frustration as his harden state stayed unpleased .shima stood at there door way with ronmon by her side awaiting them to pull them selves together.

"ever heard of knocking?" bokusamon yelled at shima.

"hai!"she answered in Japanese.

"then why are you here?" dinatha asked her.

**"** starlymon wants to see all the senior DigiDestineds to report to her ."she repeatedstarlymon's orders.

"i am only 20." dinatha stated.

"she said the age limit for senior DigiDestineds was 20 and over."told her the age limit.

"fine ." dinatha started to dress.

Yunta was kissed good bye by dinatha who promised to returned to him when this was over leaving him with shima. During the time he dressed he and shima talked out the problem that had formed between them. See she noticed he had carried a crush for her and was happy about it for some time ,but never really knew how to return it. He on other hand wanted to rid him self of the hurt feelings of her never returning the one sided love.

"so...can we be friends?"asked yunta.

"yeah its glad to know someone out there liked me."she smiled.

Thats when both of them sat by each other on the bed as their digimon had started to talk about what was going on.

"so what she said todinatha true?"takagemon asked ronmon.

"yes ."she yawned.

For the taken down of the vile one the DigiDestineds and rebel digimon with starmon's help were planning something big. So starlymon wanted to meet with the others DigiDestineds until anything was planned out ahead of time. Even the digimon of the older DigiDestineds were talked to about some subject.

"you and dinatha?"shima quietly asked.

"yeah ."he looked to the his feet.

"sorry it couldn't work out with her us."she sighed.

"you have rae be happy."he placed a arm around her .

That when he kissed her on the side of th head so she would cheer up as toramon ran into the room. He been looking for shima after she ran from the meeting room to look for dinatha and bokusamon. He was not clamped on to yunta's face with his tail curled around his neck yelling threat after threat.

"IN HERE RAE!"toramon yelled.

"get off his face!"shima shouts at toramon .

Shima grabbed toramon's tail pulling him trying to remove him form yuntas's face as rae ran into the room.

"look hell broke loose."ronmon watched.

"aren't you going to help?"takagemon asked ronmon.

"toramon let the guy go!"rae ordered him

thats when shima's and yunta's D-Terminal and D-3 glowed in tone with their care and kindness digieggs. Thats when they (notice this) yelled out 'Digi-Armor Energize' as their digimon fused with care and kindness digieggs.

**caretonmon the attending feeling **

**&**

**roromon the sympathetic one**

"sash dance!"caretonmon launched her atttack.

"flames of warm-heart!" roromon lunched his attack .

Ribbons and heart shaped flames filled the air around like a warm breeze calming toramon down. So rae removed his toramon from yunta's face quickly before the mega level digimon deleted him.

"he calm now?"caretonmon asked sternly.

"yes."rae place him on the ground.

"hands off shima!"toramon yelled at yunta.

"we were only talking. "shima calmly told toramon.

Rae just waved his head back and fourth needing to work on toramon's people skills form now on .thats when caretonmon and roromon de-digivolved back to ronmon and takagemon joining their partners sides.

"lets not repeat that again."ronmon looked at toramon.

"fine."he stood there upset.

"grumpy pants."takagemon joked.

Rae just walked pass a sore toramon and hugged shima tightly in front of yunta who didn't look away this time. He knew that shima truly loved rae as he did in return with her as he now had someone of his own to be with .

"thank for findingdinatha and bokusamon."rae whispered in her hear.

"then why come looking for her?"yunta asked.

"worried you might say."rae happily looked in shima's eyes.

during a scouting mission they were on he and yunta almost lost shima to a group of sexual perverted digimon .

_The story..._

_a small group of DigiDestineds leads by starmon to the outer posts of vile's ones army's form the south. Shima wanted to do a information search alone dressed a fairy type digimon with ronmon by her side. What they didn't know was this outpost of vile's ones army was for sexual disturb digimon of all levels. A group of clapmon who liked the way starmon's fairy friend shinemon looked want piece of her ._

_They got destroyed by ronmon's feather wrap attack form behind with starmon's meteor shower taking out the rest. Shima was taken back to base camp with torn costume and sleep like state from fainting. She wasn't touched any where thou by the other digimon just carried to safety by her partner and starmon .leomon (the new leader of the rebel army of digimon) grew enraged at the way she was afterward and order a full out attack on the south base. _

_The south base was trashed by the time shima came too in a change of clothes in cleantha's care. Ronmon had informed rae and the others on what had happen to the shima with the clapmon. Something that chilled him and them to those bones upon seeing the girl smiling not hurt by what had almost happen to her then._

_The story ends..._

"friends then?"romon looked around the room.

"yeah."rae agreed.

"i like that ."shima smiled.

"hai!"yunta nods his head.

Tormaon and takagemon just sat there trying to keep the peace as leomon was outside the door listenign in. eh then smiled glad shima's secret pain was now gone since the girl hated seeing people hurt.

"may you grow stronger my child."leomon waved his tail back and fourth.

He was sent to get the younger ageDigiDestineds to join the meeting after the older DigiDestineds were done with.


	22. back story

"WHY!"vile one yelled to heaven's angry.

Their on many TV screens and the walls of her room were pictures of the DigiDestineds and their partners battling together. She was pissed they were destroying her dreams and goals of ending humans forever. She had trashed half of hirer dark room already trying to think of ways to weaken them in her of need.

"get one you alright?"asked her aid.

"NO!"she roared.

She then tossed he raid across the room into a old part of it knocking over a picture frame from it shelf. The glass broke relieving a picture of the vile one and starlymon in rookie forms in the arms of children.

"who is this?"the aid look to the picture .

"me and my human partner when i was still a fool."vile one calmed down.

"this looks likestarlymon too."the aid looked her rookie form over.

"yes i knew that goody-twos shoes back then also."she hated remembering.

"she's hot!"the aid was turned on.

"please she always made the male digimon drool."vile one was disgusted.

The vile one went on to tell the story behind her and starlymon's relationship as foes in the beginning:

_the story:_

_in the world of digimon and humans everybody knew knew generations were found when the years pass on. So hoshimon(starlymon) and her human partner jack townjall with sojimon(vile one) and her human partner calli hopelight. This was during the time of another digital world take over needing human help. The other DigiDestineds were of great help during the on wars in both the worlds over the months ._

_After when the war was over for both sides, peace rained down, the celebrating started the humans and digimon were going their own ways now. Calli promised to come back to sojimon in few years before leaving. through out that long waiting period hoshimon and sojimon waited for their partners to return. The years passed for them slowly as hoshimon became crossrosemon form those years batting to keep peace._

_They still waited for their human partners to return as sojimon's heart started to turn black as night .maybe the jealously she carried toward the ever growing _ _crossrosemon power and popularity with other digimon. Maybe the pain she felt form lost of her partner who hadden returned to her side like she vowed. That when her power of the digimon underworld grew at the lost of love she wanted from all._

_Thats when the day came that sojomon became her dark half a god side sealed forever in the world of darkness. Crossrosemon became the famous starlymon one of new legendary mega level digimon .their bond was scattered when the vile one tried killing her during their last stand as friends together. Afterward both went their owns one protectign the other destroying all she once cared for in her path ._

_Story ends..._

"wow!"the aid sat there.

No answer form the vile one as she just picture the smiling partner she once loved dearly when she was sojimon. She wanted to be with her human so much only to be held back the barrier that split the human world and digital world. So that only fueled her hatred to ward the evil with in her .

"i am going now!"the aid crawled off.

"take that thing with you."she tossed the photo at his head.

So he went off locking the her room behind her as she made new plans to ward the DigiDestineds. If only he didn't bump in to starmon and his fairy friends when they were on patrol for the day.

"get rid of the trash!"the aid tossed the photo at starmon's head.

BAM!

it hit him right in the face

that when starmon fell over as the aid crawled away form the group of fairys not caring any way.

"are you alright?"Jacob helped starmon up.

"fine kid fine in deed!"eh got to his feet.

"whats his problem?"fabian picked up the photo.

"just doing what the vile one tells him to do i geuss."starmon dusted him self off.

that when fabian's and jacob's digivices started to go off when the picture fabian held was shown to them. Starmon had to take them to the old side of the HQ so they wouldn't get caught for having digivices.

"what does the digimon analyzer say this time?"asked starmon .

"that the digimon in this picture is sojimon and hoshimon."fabain stated.

"meaning their both rookie level digimon like us".magicmon and spearmon posed.

This was something they needed to stalk to starlymon about this since hoshimon was known as her rookie for form long ago .off they went with new information they may give them the lead they need in this war.

At starlymon's mansion...

she was resting in her chambers from a long battle letting her wings heal form the blasys she got when they blind sighted her. all she wanted was to protect those baby digimon for re-pogroming only to fail.

"oh...jack i miss you so ."she sighed .

There laying on table was a picture of her and her human partner jack taken before she last saw him. He was boy with very strong heart who never once gave up in battle placed in a corner. He had left her behind after th last war when he had to return to human world leaving a picture for her to remember him by.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

When pounding at her door.

She then waved her hand sleepily so the door opened it self showing a pissed starmon with leomon by his side.

"you have a lot of explained to do missy."starmon showed her the group snap shoot.

"leave her be she is badly hurt."leomon roared at him.

They were both quiet when starlymon sat up taking the picture form his hands sayign softly about who are those people.

"so i was right all those years ago ." starlymon sadly spoke.

She went on to tell a hurtful story how the digimon were ripped form them partners after the war ended. They vowed to returned to them someday before leaving them behind to their world to live on with out them. She took the picture and kissed it forming a frame of silver and gold around it an laying it beside the other picture.

"leave please?!"she sadly requested.

Leomon left her chambers as starmon stayed for unknown reasons taking her hand in his own stating he will not leave her in her time of need. She liked that as a new found feeling was flowing through their hearts at that moment.

"glad to know someone cares for you ."shima was watching form the doorway.

"shima!" starlymon called to her.

"just came to see if you were alright."she smiled.

"she's fine."starmon held on to her hand.

"then we'll be leaving."ronmon turned away.

"bye bye!"shima turned away.

She closed the door behind her quickly wanting them to have alone time as she made her way to where leomon awaited her. ronmon was close behind not saying a word about what she just saw knowing shima .

"you were right!"shima stopped by leomon.

"at least she happy like you are ."he looked to her.

"i know."she sighed..

"ready to face them."he asked .

"you mean tell them what we know."ronmon stated.

"yes."he crossed his amrs.

So off they went to face the other waiting DigiDestineds.


	23. done

the time to take the vile one down had come as the forest that once stood proud an tall was gone.The once 'loyal' army of the vile was freed form the brainwashing and reprogramming placed against them. The cat like servant that serviced the vile one was deleted thanks to ciel and kada with their spirits.

_How it all happen:_

_the senor digidestinds and their digimon were chosen to go in first with the help of starmon (who fell in love with __starlymon__) through the back end. The newbies and their digimon took the front part handling the massive armies . The bad thing was the vile one got a hold of some pretty powerful mega level digimon. So shima and faxon risked the lives along with their digimon to take them out getting saved by rae and lilly._

_It took a long while to wipe out the armies using a chain bombs and lots of booby traps set by the newbies. The meeting place was set outside the vile's one's chamber doors at noon before the 1__st__ scouting teams switched shifts. The senor digidestinds and their digimon were worn down some letting the newbies handle the boor basting. Some wonder where shima and faxon were only to find out they were on the side lines for now._

_really they were at base camp with leomon caring for their baby digimon after taking a heavy blow in battle to their digimon. If only they knew the battle that took place against their friends and vile one them self. the vile one had trapped a few members of the digidestinds and their digimon avoiding the others. If only they watched out for leonmon's 'fist of the beast king' that took out their right arm._

_...but leomon was slayed by the vile one 'dark vibes' in front of shima and ribbonmon who had tagged along. Rae who was one of the captured digidestinds watched shima fall to the ground broken . Thats when his digivice in tone with shima's glowed a the same time hit their digimon activate DNA digivolve . Seedmon and popokimon warped digimon to komon and spiinginemon the combine to..._

**soultrimon spirit of unity**

_the vile one tried to fight back as gelmon used slime slap to free the trapped digidestinds and their digimon. diantha was found badly hurt by yunta who hae taken her in his arms as his digivice glowed in tone with hers. That when gelmon and roromon warped and then DNA digivolved to ..._

**coldblademon being of hope **

_the vile then aimed their most power attack at the two mega level digimon only fail badly with coldblademon and soultrimon pissed off. So both did 'blessings of the lord' and 'kiss of friendship' ending the vile's one life and rule. _

_The end..._

after all that the digital world returned to its peaceful state with the digidestinds and their digimon were appraised for what they had done. The odd thing is when it was time to say their good byes the digimon this time around didn't leave their partners/friends. They were allowed to be with them in the human world. For the people who had digimon spirits had a deep bond with theirs that wouldn't let them give 'em up.

So it was agreed for the digimon to stay with their long time partners/friends back to human world they belonged. During this time the humans started romantic relationships with each other they were going to last for some time.

Six months later...

rae and eureka(who got in engaged to faxon 3 months after they started dating) moved to new york to be with their sweet heart moving in them .fabian and cleantha moved into his place together right after they came back to the human world. Kada and ciel opened they own flower shop was was famous world wide. For lilly and jacob they never really hooked up as one returned to the quiet life the other ...will opened her own co-ed ,high class strip joint.

Now in the digital world starmon and starlymon got together and had a child named commetmon .leomon was restored some how and helped rebel the digital world government and became more active in shima's life. Other digimon that worked with or knew of the digidestinds spend peace through th_e _digital world.

"may peace stay with us ."masked dragon looked down on all .

**THE END?**

* * *

**get ready to see the sequel to this one all !**


End file.
